Can You See Me?
by aniezaf
Summary: Merlin is hopelessly in love with Arthur, but Arthur doesn't see, and his the only one... What will it take for Arthur to finally see Merlin and his love...
1. Taking Merlin's side!

I don't own Merlin from the BBC only the plot is mine and some characters I make up which you will know...

**Merlin ... C1 ... Taking Merlin's side **

" Come on merlin, why are you so slow?" Arthure complained as he made his way to the training arena.

"I'm not slow sire, the stuff I have to carry are to much, for me to go any faster!" Merlin complained. The mastr and servent continued their bickering not realising or caring that they had the attention of every person in the court yard, as they made their way to the stables.

They didn't know they had the attention of the knights, either. But that was fine with the warriers. They watched and observed the manservent running around after his master, knowing full well the feelings said manservent had for said master. They also knew that Arthur was an oblivious prat who couldn't see what was in front of him. They all had grown close to Merlin. They liked him in their own way. "Who wouldn't like him?" one Sir Percival had said once and he was right. Merlin was the most lovable person ever. The knights were loyal to Arthur against enemise and in battle field and his father some times, but that didn't mean they wouldn't take a little ravange for The way he treats Merlin. Because it wasn't fair, alot of people would give their right arm to have Merlin love them the way he loved the prince.

Every one knew how merlin loved the prince.

So that's how the knights decided to avange Merlin by a serious of pranks on Arthur. Merlin was not a deadly enemy nor the king, the situation wasn't a battle either. So they saw fit to take Merlin's side. That's why Arthur found all his clothing missing the next day.

Of course their way of revange backfiered and Merlin was found in the stocks an hour later. And that was because the royal prat had blamed Merlin for his missing clothes.

The knight made sure to show Arthur how upset they where by being stiff and formal with him. But it didn't seam to help as Arthur didn't know why his knights where upset with him Which only confused Arthur. But prince prat didn't think much of it and didn't see how hurt Merlin looked.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

This was a sort of introduction to the Merlin-Arthur-Knight relathinship I promis the next chapters will be longer, and better. Hope you like it.

R&R...


	2. The Knights are upset

**Thanks for all the reviews... I'm sorry for the last chapter, it had come to me on the bus and I just typed it on my phone and didn't get the chance to fix the mistakes. So I'm going to tell you now that this story starts after the second episode of the third season. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 2 the Knights are upset**

Merlin made his way back to the physician's chambers, all the while trying to get the bits and bobs of rotten fruit from his hair and face. He couldn't believe that Arthur had put him in the stocks. Waite he could! It was Arthur after all. But before, at least, he had acceptable reason, but now he put him in the stock for not finding his _cloths_! Sure Arthur was supposed to see his father that afternoon, but that didn't mean he had to put Merlin in the stocks and when his clothes turned up release him. And then to go on as if nothing had happened like Merlin knew he would. It was so unfair.

Merlin was lost in his thought so he didn't see Sir Edward and walked right in to him.

"Sire I am so sorry! I didn't see you. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to..." Merlin's rants were stopped as Sir Edward hold out a hand and waited.

"It's quite alright Merlin, no harm done" Sir Edward said kindly. Then he looked more closely at Merlin and frowned. "You need to wash up Merlin" Sir Edward leaned forward and brushed bits of fruit from Merlin's hair.

Merlin blushed; embarrassed at the state he was in. He cursed Arthur again inwardly.

"Arthur had no right to put you in the stocks." Suddenly Sir Edward said angrily. Merlin felt himself go even redder for an entirely different reason. He was glad that the knight was backing his side of the story, yet at the same time he couldn't help but fill angry that he was talking behind Arthur's back. Of course Merlin was thinking the same thing himself, but he thought that the knights should be taking Arthur's side no matter what, loyal to him till the end! But here Sir Edward was taking Merlin's side. Some of what he was thinking must have showed on his face, for Sir Edward continued,

"not that I'm saying Arthur's wrong, he should have put the person that took his clothes in the stocks. But how did he know it was you? He shouldn't judge that easily and carelessly if his to be the future king!" Merlin relaxed at those words. They made more sense and put Merlin back in familiar grounds. Of course Sir Edward wasn't upset because of Merlin; he was upset because of Arthur's behavior. Merlin ignored the upset feeling that those thoughts brought up in him, he shouldn't expect Sir Edward to care for Merlin. He was a knight and Merlin was a servant. Besides wasn't he angry before because Sir Edward was taking his side instead of Arthur's, he really needed to decide what he wanted.

"Well, I better be going Sire" Merlin said with a bow of his head. Then he stepped past Edward and walked on, again lost in thought, so he didn't see the piercing way that the knight watched him as he walked away. He also didn't know that his dirty clothes his fruit covered untidy hair and the slight defeated way he dragged his legs as he walked had the knight make a huge decision that he would later that night share with the rest of the knights of Camelot; they would all agree to help him achieve it. This decision had the knights to try and find a suitable man that Merlin could love instead of the prince; they would try at becoming matchmakers.

However Merlin was oblivious as he finally reached the physicians chambers and sagged on a chair as Gaius wordlessly placed a bucket of water in front of him to try and clean himself up. That night Merlin didn't get much sleep, as was usual these days, ever seance Morgana got back. However it was not the thoughts of the lying witch that occupied his tired mind, it was the man he was in love with. The man who would have Merlin executed for who he truly was, the man who would have executed him for loving him. Merlin never cried. That was something he had promised himself to do when Arthur told him "No man is worth your tears". But that night Merlin came close to crying, just to spit Arthur in something. But then he scolded himself thinking that Arthur didn't have a choice but to be like that. It wasn't Arthur's fault. Merlin thought that he should probably toughen up if he was to protect Arthur and Camelot against Morgana's plans.

The next day Merlin got up to go and tend to Arthur who had recently been so absorbed with Morgana and the dealings of the court that he didn't even notice Merlin was actually on time, or perhaps he didn't care. Merlin didn't know which it was and he thought he'd rather not know than know and not like the answer. However the thoughts running through his head was no concern of the princes, so the royal Pratt saw fit to give Merlin chores that seemed endless.

At training that day as Merlin stood by the side of the field and watched and tended to whatever the knights or the prince needed, he couldn't help but see the strange way the knights reacted towards Arthur. They were acting all formal and stiff, as if the king was observing them. Merlin had checked and knew that the king was not observing the training today, in fact he was out riding with Morgana. A brief worry crossed Merlin's mind about what the king's ward might do to him away from the castle. But very soon, the thought went because Merlin knew that with that many soldiers that Uther had taken, such a thing was not possible.

Looking out towards the knights, Merlin frowned. They were acting like that towards Arthur; they were fine when talking among themselves. Something was up, where they upset with Arthur? Merlin didn't think this would have any effect in a battle field, but he saw how it affected Arthur. But knowing Arthur he was bound to bring it up sometime. As he did when sir John answered one of his questions with such formality that it was borderline mocking.

"What is up with all of you today?" Arthur demanded from the knights, looking positively on edge. _Great _Merlin thought _his going to be in of his moods today. _

"What do you mean sire?" Sir Percival, the eldest of the knights answered. He was older than Arthur himself, a fact that caused Arthur to respect the warrior to great extend.

"You all are upset about something that you are not telling me" Arthur explained. "May I know what that is?"

"There is nothing sire" Again sir Percival answered him, however at his wards he glanced over at Merlin (or something near him), as did some of the other knights. Arthur caught the look and narrowed his eyes at Merlin. This caused Merlin to gulp.

"Fine!" Arthur exclaimed, knowing that he would get nothing from the knights. "Practice is over." And with that he marched of the field fully expecting Merlin to follow him. Of course Merlin made to follow him, but sir Edward came up to him then and stopped him.

"Merlin, some of us knights are going out to the tavern tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to come?" Merlin was at a loss for wards.

"I don't know sire" Merlin said not knowing what else to say.

"Come on Merlin, we know it's your birthday tomorrow, why don't you come out tonight and celebrate?" Sir Edward told him kindly. And when put like that, he really couldn't say no. So with his cheeks flaming red Merlin accepted. He reasoned that he didn't need to get up early the next day as it was a day of, so he might as well go.

However his hold up with Sir Edward had put Arthur in even more of a bad mood.

"Where were you?" he said the moment Merlin stepped through the door to his chambers.

"Sir Edward wanted to..." Merlin began to explain, but was cut off by Arthur.

"Yes, and what exactly is the knights' problem with me?"

"I don't know sire" Merlin said resigned to suffering Arthur's bad mood. _At least I'm off tomorrow_.

"You must know, they looked at you when I asked" Arthur said angrily.

"I really don't know Arthur" Merlin said becoming angry himself. Why did Arthur act like everything was Merlin's fault?

"Of course what else was I to expect of an idiot servant like you?" Arthur said clearly upset. Merlin seethed at that.

"Well I'm sorry _sire_" he said angrily "If you weren't so vain and self obsessed, you'd actually know what they were upset about" Arthur looked at him with his face twisted in anger.

"You are dismissed" He said in a flat voice. Merlin gave a mocking bow and left. Oh he would definitely go out with the knights. The least he could do was get drunk and forget about Arthur for one night.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur paced his room in frustration after Merlin had left. He didn't know what it was, but having the knights looking at Merlin like that upset him. That was what had really bothered him. Not that the knights had a problem with him. They would come and tell him eventually, as they usually did. But what could it be about Merlin? Sure he had put Merlin in the stocks the other day, which he had regretted soon after, but why would the knights be upset about that? Why would they care?

Arthur didn't know, but he knew that he had to hurry and join his father and Morgana for dinner.

However as he sat at the table listening to Morgana talk of their outing that day, his mind kept drifting back to his goofy servant, who for unknown reasons to Arthur, affected the prince a great deal in many different ways. But the said prince could not imagine a life where Merlin was not in it.

**The end of chapter 2**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I know Arthur's point of view was short, but there will be more from him in coming chapters. **

**Please R&R...**


	3. Night Out With The Knights!

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I was absolutely amazed and pleased so many of you added me or my story as alert or favourite... **

**I am sorry that it took me longer to update this chapter, I have been really busy with loads of work... :-(**

**I think I'll make the story longer now, as a treat to all you lovely readers...**

**Chapter 3 Night Out With The Knights...**

Merlin grumbled to himself all the way back to Gaius's chambers. He didn't understand what made Arthur so mad? It's not like it was the first time the knights weren't telling him something, usually it was to do with the people in the town, and to have Arthur know certain things would put him in an awkward position as the crowned prince. So Arthur usually didn't bother with digging in to what the knights knew and what they didn't unless there was a very important situation, usually life or death ones. And if there was a life or death situation that Merlin didn't know about, then he didn't see why Arthur was so bothered this time. Merlin forced himself to stop thinking about Arthur. Tomorrow was his birthday, he'd told Arthur that he wanted tomorrow off because of it, and Arthur had agreed, however uncaringly as at the time Arthur was reading some documents and didn't bother looking up from them. Merlin was going out to celebrate, even if it was with the knights and felt surreal.

When Merlin got back he found Gaius waiting for him with a whole cooked chicken on the table. Merlin stared.

"I thought you might want a good meal before going to celebrate in the tavern" Gaius said "And it is your birthday tomorrow, so I thought I might as well treat you, god knows you need a good meal or two" Gaius finished eyeing Merlin's thin body.

"Thanks!" Merlin said trying to look offended, and not succeeding. "How do you know I'm going to the tavern?"

"Word travels fast among the servants, and I happen to have contact with a few" was the answer Merlin got. They ate the chicken together, and soon it was time for Merlin to go and meet the knights. When he was about to leave, Gaius stopped him, "For goodness sake Merlin, at least change your shirt!" Merlin looked down and found that his shirt wasn't exactly clean...

After Merlin changed his shirt he bid Gaius goodbye and after Gaius's usual be careful speech, Merlin left for the gate of the castle. On his way there he ran in to Sir Edward.

"Ah Merlin! I was starting to think you're not coming" he said to Merlin looking somewhat relieved. He placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"No Sire! I was just with Gaius" Merlin explained.

"Good" sir Edward nodded his head "Well come on then, let's give you a big birthday celebration" and he proceeded to walk off and like any other noble expected Merlin to follow him. Of course Merlin did all the while babbling about knights not having to give him anything let alone a birthday celebration, which fell on deaf ears. They didn't meet any knights when they got to the gate, so Merlin thought that it was just Sir Edward, which would make more sense not to have all the knights out just for Merlin. But he realised that he was wrong as all the knights were already waiting for them at the tavern. Sir Edward had Merlin sit at the head of the table the knights all sat at. Merlin blushed even more; he thought it would be a miracle if he didn't burst in to flames by the time the night was over. Sir Edward came back to the table with a pint of ale for Merlin. Merlin thanked him and drank from it. It was different to the ale he usually drank it was the more expensive ones.

"So Merlin, what do you want to do?" Sir John asked.

"Err... I don't know Sir" Merlin said. Merlin looked around the tavern and felt uneasy; he couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong there. He noticed a knight that he hadn't seen before, staring at him really creepily. He averted his eyes just in time to see Sir Leon who had been quite till now stood up and get the attention of the whole tavern. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the head knight had to say.

"Men! ...and woman!" He added to the barman's daughter, who worked as a barmaid. "We, the knights are here tonight to celebrate a grate friend and an amazing persons' birthday. I would appreciate it if you all raised your glass in toast to Merlin, Prince Arthur's loyal manservant!" Everyone raised their glass and shouted at once "Merlin!" and to Merlin's own mortification after that everyone seemed to want to buy him a drink. And everyone seemed to know who he was. But Merlin would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself. He felt like he was somebody, like he mattered. So after his fifth glass he gave in and enjoyed himself. He did notice the knights going of to some men talking to them then they would all come to him and talk to him really weirdly, as they were trying to flirt with him, which didn't make any sense. Then Sir Edward introduced him the new knight who he had seen earlier staring at him. Sir Unwin, had just came back from home, he had been away because his father had been gravely ill, now it seemed he had passed away. Merlin gave his condolences and the knight accepted it kindly. Merlin spent the rest of the night with Sir Unwin. He did wonder about the name though.

"So how come the prince isn't here tonight?" Sir Unwin asked after awhile. Merlin frowned.

"The prince is busy" He answered bitterly. Then frowned again, he must have drunk too much, or the knight's attention gone to his head, he knew where he stood with Arthur so why was he upset. He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts and smiled brightly at the knights "It means more for us, right?" the knights all laughed at that, and Merlin relaxed even more. He was having a grate time; for once he didn't have to worry for Arthur's safety or tend to his every need. And here everyone was celebrating his birthday. Merlin didn't realise how the rest of the night went, or remember!

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur lay in his bed not able to sleep at all. He felt guilty for the way he had treated Merlin recently, and it wasn't letting him get any rest. He stared at the ceiling and thought of the way Merlin had gotten angry at him earlier. He really should do something for him to show that Arthur wasn't so indifferent and that he did appreciate Merlin's loyalty. With that thought he tried to close his eyes and fall sleep. But it seamed impossible. Sleep wouldn't come. So Arthur got up and dressed. Then he made his way to the court physicians carters. He knocked once then heard some muffled noises from behind the door, then Gaius opened the door.

"Sire! Is everything alright?" Gaius said looking concerned.

"Everything is fine Gaius" Arthur reassured him. "I hope I haven't woke you"

"No sire, I was just reading" Gaius said frowning. "May I ask what I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could talk with Merlin?" Arthur said looking behind Gaius, and not seeing Merlin. _Maybe his in his room_, Arthur thought.

"Merlin isn't here sir" Gaius said.

"Where is he?" Arthur said frowning, where could he possibly be at this time of night?

"He's out at the tavern with the knights' sire" Gaius answered him. Arthur stared at him. _Out with the knights?_

"Thank you Gaius, I wouldn't take anymore of your time" and with that he turned and left not waiting for Gaius's answer.

So Merlin was out with the knights! Ha as if Merlin was upset. And what was up with the knights taking Merlin out to the tavern. If they liked him so much they could have him as their manservant!

_No_, Arthur thought, _that wouldn't work_. He didn't want to loose Merlin, but some digging was needed. He had to find out what was happening between his knights and Merlin. Arthur felt anger rise in him, here he was worrying that he had upset Merlin, and where was Merlin? out having fun in the tavern with Arthur's knights.

Arthur grabbed the first thing he reached which happened to be a very expensive vase and through it across the room. It hit the wall with loud bang and shattered all over the floor.

He didn't know why, but Merlin affected him so much it was unbelievable. He just wanted to lock up Merlin in his own chambers and not let him out of his sight, he didn't want anyone to so much as look at Merlin let alone touch him. He wanted to...to...to...to hold him...to...to kiss him...to...

Arthur froze at that thought. _Kiss him!_ What was wrong with Arthur, he couldn't have such feelings for a servant let alone a man! Didn't he like Gwen? Even though she was a servant, at least she was a woman! Arthur shook his head, no he couldn't possibly have such feelings for his manservant, it just wasn't right. No Arthur simply had to forget his feelings, nothing would change!

Arthur lay on his bed, closing his eyes tight, and started counting calmly in his head. He had decided that when he reaches one hundred he would completely forget about these unacceptable feelings. So he counted and counted till he fell to an uneasy sleep. Never realising that he never reached the number one hundred...

**End of chapter 3! **

**Hope you liked it, again sorry for the delay...**

**I was going to continue this chapter for much longer, but I had a feeling it would be better to end it where I did...**

**R&R plz...**


	4. Because It's My Birthday!

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I was over the moon when so many added me or my story to their alerts or their favs...**

**So here it is...**

**Chapter 4 Because It's My Birthday!**

Arthur woke up to the sunlight hitting his face. He cursed, remembering that he had dismissed Merlin early the day before so no one had closed his curtains. Also the light said that Merlin was late, again! Arthur pulled his blanket up and over his head to stop the light from hitting his eyes. But the damage was done, he was awake. He pushed the blanket off and sat up on his bed, waiting for Merlin to show up. He probably would have to dress himself again. While he sat Arthur thought of the previous night. Of course Merlin would be late today, he had been out celebrating with the knights, he must be hangover and Arthur had every intention to use that fact to his own advantage and teach Merlin a lesson. Having to work with a hangover would be punishment enough to make sure Merlin never drank again, but Arthur was planning on working Merlin harder than any other day.

As Arthur decided that he was better of just to get up and dress, rather than wait for Merlin, a knock sounded from his door. Arthur frowned; it definitely wasn't Merlin, for Merlin wouldn't knock.

"Enter" he said. A servant walked in with Arthur's breakfast. Arthur stared. Where was Merlin that another servant was bringing Arthur's meals? "Where is Merlin?" Arthur asked what he was thinking.

"Merlin wouldn't be tending to you today sire" the servant answered. "If there is anything you need I would be happy to help" he bowed to Arthur.

Arthur silently fumed. So Merlin wasn't even coming to work today! That's how it went was it? It was time for Arthur to really start controlling Merlin. He had been too soft so far and Merlin had taken advantage, but no more! Merlin was going to behave himself and Arthur would make sure it happened by any means necessary. He looked at the servant currently making his bed and said with absolute authority, "I do need something from you, and it is to go and make sure that my manservant, Merlin, is here in less than half an hour! Is that understood?"

"But Sir..." Arthur's deadly glare cut him off, and the servant gulped looking down. "I said is that understood?" Arthur repeated.

"Yes sire" the servant said and all but ran from Arthur's chambers.

Arthur fumed some more after the servant left. He didn't know exactly what the servant was going to question, but he couldn't believe that he had answered back to Arthur.

Arthur walked over to his breakfast after he finished dressing himself and started eating. He ate and fumed as minutes passed by and Merlin was yet to show up. Just as the half an hour was about to finish, a grumpy Merlin walked in looking angry. As if he had any right to be angry at Arthur!

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Someone was saying his name very loudly! And shaking him, but he wanted them to go away. He had a killer headache and the person was been incredibly loud. Besides he had a very nice dream where Arthur was treating him to meal and not eating himself, but finding Merlin's neck eatable and, well trying to eat it! He heard the person shaking him to tell him to wake up, but Merlin didn't want to wake up he was fine where he was, in the land of dreams, dreaming of Arthur running his hands down Merlin's body.

"Merlin wake up!" the person exclaimed and shook Merlin harder. Merlin had no choice but to get up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Merlin grumbled. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, and then he looked up to see who had been trying to wake him up. "Ethane? What's the matter?" he said after seeing the usually happy servant in such a state. He looked white as a ghost and he kept looking at the door as If expecting some killer to walk in and kill them both.

"It's the prince!" Ethane exclaimed. Merlin got up fast. "What's wrong with Arthur?" He asked, his heart doing a marathon in his chest. All the while thoughts of possible injuries and kidnapping and attacks on the castle kept going through his head.

"I was to tend to him today, but I don't think he wanted that. I think he wants you to serve him. He got really angry and shouted for me to get you there in less than half an hour." Ethane gulped. "I don't think he wants you to take the day of, he asked me where you were when I first walked in."Merlin took a breath of relief and then closed his eyes, because he could feel his headache again.

"Ok Ethane, you go I'll go up to him and see what he wants" Ethane smiled gratefully and hurried of to somewhere, probably far away from Arthur's chambers.

Merlin got up from the bed, cursing under his breath. He had a killer headache and the morning light was hurting his eyes. Merlin slowly got up so that he wouldn't cause anymore aches to his head by having a head rush or something. He got dressed and slowly made his way out of his room. Gaius smiled, sympathising and handed Merlin a potion for his hangover.

"I'll give you your present when you get back" Gaius said. Merlin blushed, mumbling something about him not having to get Merlin anything. "I know I didn't have to Merlin, I wanted to"

Merlin made his way through the castle to get to the princes room. He felt Gaius's potion working, but he was still in pain when he got to Arthur's chambers. He walked in glaring at Arthur who was sat on the table finishing up his breakfast.

"Sire!" he said to angry to be friendly with Arthur. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, do tell why you were not going to come to work today?" Arthur said as if he was talking to one of the knights about the sunny weather they were having. But Merlin knew Arthur better than that, and knew it was because he was really angry. Merlin frowned.

"I had today off sire" Merlin answered him. Arthur clearly didn't expect that answer. He got up so suddenly from his chair that Merlin jumped a mile.

"And who gave you today off?" Arthur snarled. Merlin frowned even more, didn't Arthur remember?

"You did, sire" Merlin said feeling out of sorts. Arthur stopped on his way of coming over to where Merlin stood, by the door.

"I did?" he said looking confused "When?"

"Err...last week when I asked you after you dismissed me" Merlin answered him. Arthur seemed to think for a minute.

"Well, I changed my mind, you can't have today off!" Arthur snapped, continuing towards Merlin.

"But sire, tod..." Merlin started to protest but was cut off by Arthur.

"I need you to get on with your chores" Arthur hissed inches from Merlin's face.

"But..." "NO buts Merlin!" Arthur was all but shouting now. "I don't want to hear any excuses! You have been slacking off and behaving badly and I have had enough of it!" With that Arthur turned around. Intending to pick up his jacket apparently, but Merlin wasn't about to let him do this; today was his birthday dam it!

"But today is..." Merlin started, but never got to finish, for before he knew it, Arthur turned on the spot with a raised hand. The noise that rang around the room was what made Merlin realise what really had happened. And the stinging that started a few seconds later on his chick and the sprained pain in his neck that the force of the hit had put there. But it was sometime before Merlin fully registered what really had happened. Arthur had hit him. Hard!

Merlin raised his hand to his chick and felt the heat that the blood rush gave out and the tender skin. He looked over at Arthur who was staring at him angrily. Merlin just stared with his hands to his face. He didn't know what to think really. He was still in shock.

"Is there anything else you wanted sire?" Merlin said in a blank tone. Draping his hand to his side and staring at the floor because he just didn't know what else to do. There was a few minute of silence were Merlin waited for Arthur to answer.

"Just get on with your chores" Arthur said slowly. And Merlin did just that for the rest of the day, like a perfect servant.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur couldn't believe what he had done. He had never meant to hit Merlin. But at that time he had just lost it, so angry that Merlin kept questioning the day. Was going out with the knights more important than what Arthur wanted? But then Arthur thought that maybe it was. He had always thought without really thinking about it that he was the centre of Merlin's world. Why wouldn't he be he was the prince and Merlin was his manservant, always there, at Arthur's side. But what if Merlin didn't think like that, what if Merlin didn't care for Arthur at all and was just there for the job?

Arthur had watched Merlin all day doing his chores. Like a perfect servant, and he hated it. He had tried all day to say something, to apologise. But every time Merlin looked at him with a blank stare and closed off eyes and Arthur would lose his nerve. By the end of the day when Merlin was making his way to the door after Arthur dismissed him, without looking back like he usually did. Arthur couldn't take it anymore and stopped him.

"Merlin" Merlin turned with the same blank look and Arthur winced as he saw the bruise forming on his cheek, guilt filling him up. He was about to apologise but the words didn't come instead he said. "Why did you want today off?"

Merlin looked at him and answered with the same blank tone he had been using all day, and his answer made Arthur feel even worse, if it was possible.

"Because it's my birthday"

**End of chapter**

**Hope you liked it, I was watching a happy movie when I wrote it, and I just hope it hadn't ruined the sadness...**

**R&R plz...**


	5. What did Arthur do to Merlin?

**I am really sorry it took me so long, all I can say is life got in the way again...**

**Thank you so much to everyone who commented, or added my story or myself to their alert or favourites. **

**Chapter 5 What did Arthur do to Merlin!**

Merlin walked down the corridors on his way back to the court physician's chambers. He was feeling numb, and he felt lost. He never thought in a million years that Arthur would hurt him like that. He could feel the sting on his cheek and that was all he felt at the moment.

On his way he came across the king and some knights walking and talking in the corridors. Merlin dropped his head in respect and made to walk past. But Sir Edward, who was among the group, stopped him.

"Merlin! There you are I had been in to see you this morning, but Gaius said you had to go in and tend to the prince!" The rest of the group had also stopped and were listening, it made Merlin self conscious, especially to know the king was present among them. "I thought you had the day off Merlin?" Merlin dropped his head at that.

"The prince needed my assistance" Merlin answered respectfully, he didn't think the knights would notice the change in his behavior much, due to the presence of the king. They were bound to think Merlin was been respectful. But luck was not on his side today.

"Merlin, look up" Sir Edward told him firmly. When Merlin didn't listen he asked again, making it sound like an order, so Merlin couldn't refuse. He looked up at the gathering man, his face void of any expiration. He saw some of the knights take a step back and saw the look of rage cross Sir Edwards face and was confused as to why such a exaggerated reaction. "Merlin, who did this to you?" Sir Edward asked, with barely suppressed anger. Merlin cringed and took a step back from the angry knight, but didn't say anything.

"Answer, who did that to you?" He looked at the king, who had spoken, in surprise. The king didn't look angry though, he was just frowning. Merlin had no choice but to answer the king.

"Prince Arthur was not happy with me asking for the day off, Sire" Was all Merlin said. The reaction to his answer was incredible. They all stared at him in utter shock. Even the king looked upset.

"Arthur did that to you!" he exclaimed. "Sir Owen!" Uther addressed one of the knights present, who stood to attention with a "Yes Sir?", "I need you to go and inform my son that he is needed in the throne room" Sir Owen bowed and walked of in the direction of the prince's room. Merlin stared at the king.

"Sir, please, I don't want the prince in trouble on my account" Merlin pleaded. He was upset at Arthur, but he steel loved the git. He knew how much been at odds with his father upset the future king, and for it to happen because of Merlin? Arthur would hate him even more!

"I did not raise my son to abuse his servants!" the king snapped and walked off to the throne room. The knights followed him, except for Sir Edward.

"Sir Edward please, I don't want Arthur in trouble!" Merlin pleaded, but the knight just looked at him with affection and said:

"Don't worry about him Merlin, you're too good to him" Merlin frowned at that. "go get some rest and make sure Gaius takes a look at that face of yours" then he patted Merlin on the back and walked of in the direction the rest of the knights (and the king) had gone, leaving Merlin to stare after them in despaired.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur was just getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. He pause, hoping it was Merlin so he could ... he didn't know what, but something. He held his breath and was about to say enter when he changed his mind. If it _was_ Merlin he wanted to open the door himself. He walked over opened the door and saw...

"Sir Owen!" Arthur exclaimed. "What can I do for you?" Arthur looked at the young knight curiously. He looked stony faced and angry. Arthur was confused. "Is everything alright?" he asked before the knight could answer his earlier question.

"The king requires your presence in the throne room sir" the knight said in a tight voice.

"May I ask why?" Arthur inquired looking at the stiff knight, whose eyes flashed at the prince's question, but he didn't answer and just stood waiting. Arthur sighed and turned back in to his room to redress himself. Once he was dressed he grabbed his sward, and left his room to follow the silent knight to the throne room. Sir Owen stayed quiet for the rest of the walk, and Arthur didn't try to make conversation either, there was no question that the young man was upset at Arthur. When they got to the throne room and the doors opened, Arthur walked in followed by the Sir Owen. His father sat on his throne looking crossed and his knights standing next to him facing the prince, waiting for him. Sir Owen joined them and stared at Arthur who was feeling more and more like he was on trial. "Father? Is everything alright?"

"Arthur!" his father started sounding angry, and definitely directed at Arthur, who gulped. "A bout half an hour ago me and the knights were walking down the corridors when your manservant, Merlin came walking past"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, wondering what was wrong with Merlin.

"Yes Merlin" his father confirmed. "Sir Edward stopped the young man to ask why he had been to work when it was it seemed his birthday" the king stopped to see if Arthur would say anything. But he didn't. Arthur knew Sir Edward was friends with Merlin and he thought he knew where this was going. Deciding to be honest with himself, Arthur didn't blame Merlin for telling on him, but he was a bit disappointed, he wished there was room for Merlin to forgive him, but there didn't seem to be. When it became apparent Arthur wasn't going to say anything, the king continued. "Merlin was reluctant to look up, seeming ashamed of something, but when ordered he did look up. It seemed someone had hurt your servant Arthur" again a pause waiting for Arthur's reaction, but all Arthur could do was look down. The continued "he was reluctant to say who had hurt him" at this Arthur looked up, Merlin hadn't wanted to tell? "But when I ordered him he said that you weren't happy with him wanting today off. He never said that you hit him Arthur, but I do wish for you tell me the truth. Merlin was adamant that you not get into trouble on his account. But I want to know Arthur, did you hurt your manservant?" Arthur could lie, he knew he could, and his father would believe him and Merlin would be in trouble. Arthur felt more shame to even think this.

"It was me father" Arthur confirmed and heard the angry mumbles from his knights.

"Arthur, I can say that I am disappointed" Uther said in a flat voice. "I did not raise you to abuse and mistreat your servants" Arthur hung his head in shame. "I cannot let this go Arthur, you need punishment, the people need to see that I would not condone this kind of behavior, even from my own son" Arthur nodded not having anything to say, "You will spend three days in the cells" Uther motioned for Sir Owen, who came towards Arthur taking his sward and taking Arthur's arm and leading him out of the room and towards the cells, followed by two guards. All Arthur could do was let them take him.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Uther Pendragon prided himself as a just king. That is why he didn't see anything wrong with sentencing his own son against a servant. But it did catch his attention that neither his son nor his knights objected to his sentence like he expected, and again unlike he expected the servant objected. He needed to know everything about this Merlin. After Uther had sentenced his son, he had talked to the knights about this Merlin, and all he heard were words of praise. His knights cared a great deal about this boy, and all claimed the boy's personality commanded it. Well Merlin had found some time on his hands, and he would tend to the king during the princes punishment and Uther will keep an eye on the boy to see what sort of power he had over them, he just hoped sorcery wasn't involved, because he knew the boy cared for Arthur and had witnessed the amount of time he had saved the princes life.

Tomorrow Uther would start the process of solving the mystery that was Merlin, his son's manservant.

**End of Chapter **

**Hope you all liked it, let me know what you think, cheers...**


	6. Uther's Dream and His Plan in Action

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who commented and I was so over the moon with all the alerts I got. **

**Can I just say I'm sorry that this chapter took this long, it wasn't meant to, but I had a slight writer's block over writing Uther's character... that man is so hard to write! In the end I had to make him a little OOC to make it work, Uther is now much kinder than what he is in the show, but not too much to make him completely different, I still want to use the same character, but he will be more... open-minded? **

**Also as I have said before, this story takes place after S03-E02, so Arthur would be 23-24 years old, as his 21****st**** birthday was halfway through S01 and there is a one year gap between S02and S03...**

**Chapter 6 Uther's Dream and His Plan in Action...**

Merlin woke up when the first rays of the sun streamed through his tiny window, and splashed across his face. He hadn't slept very well, and the not-yet-bright sunlight had no trouble in waking the young man. Although Merlin hadn't had any nightmares that night, and had slept a dreamless sleep, there was a sort of unease to it. He hadn't fallen into a deep sleep and he didn't feel rested either. However the young warlock had trouble remembering why he had been filling down and un-rested. It took awhile for his fuggy brain to finally remember the events of the day before and it did nothing in lifting the young man's mood. Merlin slowly got up from his bed, dressed for the day, washed his face in the bucket of water that no doubt Gaius had left for him, before making his way out in to the physician's chambers.

Gaius was up already as usual, busy preparing for his morning rounds. He looked up as his young ward came down the stairs, and frowned when he saw the bruise on his cheek. He had of course helped Merlin rub an ointment on his face but it seemed Arthur had hit him very hard for the bruise to still look so raw. Once Gaius had placed Merlin's breakfast in front of him and had silently placed some more of the ointment next to that for his bruised cheek, he sat in front of the young warlock eating his own breakfast.

"You woke up early today" Gaius commented after they had eaten some of their breakfast. Merlin looked up at the old physician before giving a bittersweet smile.

"Arthur should be happy, I'm on time for once" Merlin said looking back down at his breakfast, so he missed the frown that crossed his mentor's face at the princes' name.

"Yes, well, he wouldn't find out for some time" Gaius commented. Merlin's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" Merlin said sounding panicked.

"You wouldn't be serving Arthur" Gaius said as he looked up at Merlin. Merlin felt his heart sink, _am I sacked? Did Arthur not want me as a manservant anymore because I told the king about what Arthur did? _Merlin looked at Gaius wanting to ask his questions but scared of the answers he would get. However the look on his mentor's face had him pause. He looked angry, most likely directed at the prince, but there was also a sort of satisfaction there. _Did Gaius think that I would stop working for Arthur after this?_

"I'm not going to stop working for Arthur after this Gaius" Merlin said firmly. Gaius gave a sigh at that and shook his head.

"I know you wouldn't" Gaius said looking like he wished Merlin would stop working for Arthur, "That's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean Gaius?" Merlin looked his mentor in the eye waiting.

"The king has sentenced the prince to three days in the cells" Gaius said staring at Merlin as his jaw dropped in shock. "So Arthur does not need any menservants right now"

"He what?" Merlin couldn't believe it! "What has Arthur done now?" Gaius just gave Merlin a look, and waited for the penny to drop. Merlin confused at first then a thoughtful look came across his face which soon turned to shocked disbelief. "He wasn't sentenced for this was he?" Merlin said pointing to his bruised cheek.

"Yes he was" Gaius said simply.

"But he can't do that!" Merlin exclaimed. "Arthur is Uther's son, not to mention the crowned prince! The king can't just sentence him over servant" Gaius frowned at Merlin's words clearly not liking them. "Why did he do that?"

"Well you can ask him yourself" Gaius said and at Merlin's confused face he said "The king wants to see you first thing" Merlin looked startled, and a layer of fear covered his eyes, the same one that had came over Gaius himself when he had heard of this.

"Why?"

"I don't know Merlin, he just sent word for you to go to his chambers first thing" Gaius said looking like he might want to go instead of Merlin, clearly he was worried.

"Well I better get going then" Merlin said sounding braver than he felt, for Gaius's sake. Gaius watched him as he made his way over to the door and then out of it.

On his way to the king's chambers, Merlin let his mind wonder. _Why_ did the king want to see Merlin first thing? And in his chambers no less? Was it to punish him for been the reason he had to sentence his own son? Was he going to tell Merlin to stop working for Arthur? Or something else? Did the king know about his magic? Or suspect? Or has someone complained about Merlin? The possibilities were endless and none of them good.

By the time Merlin had reached the king's chambers he had worked himself in to panic. He couldn't go and see the king like this. He stood outside the door and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before he knocked on the door. A quick 'enter' came from the other side and Merlin pushed the door open walking in to the room and closing the door behind himself.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

King Uther had woken up from a very peculiar and unsettling dream that morning. He had dreamt he was out hunting with his son, something he hadn't done since the boy was 12 years old, and they were chasing a deer among the bushes. When they reached the deer however, they found it to be a woman instead, one who was dressed in a golden cloak that covered her head to toe. Both father and son were about to shoot her when she had lowered her hood to reveal herself to be Ygraine, the king's late wife and Arthur's deceased mother. The time were the king had hallucinated about his dead wife was still fresh in his mind and he had briefly wondered if he had started to go mad again. But he dismissed the idea, this felt different.

The woman had opened her arms and Arthur had run to her a delighted shout of 'mother' falling from his lips. The boy was no longer his 23 year old self (almost 24 years old), but he was 12 years of age again the age were Uther had thought him old enough to not need pampering), and looking delighted to be in his mother's arms. Uther's heart constricted painfully when he recalled that part of the dream. The young version of the prince had turned in his mother's arms and had glared firmly at his father.

"You lied!" the young boy accused with the same voice he had done when he had got back from his visit with the sorceress, Morgaues. "You are the reason my mother is dead!"

"No!" was all the king could say in the face of such accusation, faced against his son and dead wife.

"I am disappointed in you Uther" Ygraine said her arms around her son's shoulders, hugging the 12 year old protectively from behind. "you broke all your promises, you failed in all your tasks, and now Arthur will suffer for it" all Uther could have done was shake his head and repeat "No" over and over again.

"Merlin!" was the desperate cry of his son, and Uther had turned to see the servant stood staring disdainfully at Arthur, a look that Uther was familiar with. He had seen many magic users, who he had sentenced to death, look at him with that look. He looked over to his son who was back to his 24 year old self, but looking heartbroken. Uther's heat broke with his son, clearly the disappointment and hatred this servant was giving him was the cause of Arthur's anguish.

"It is your fault Uther" Ygraine said, now standing next to Uther, "You raised him this way, cold hearted. He doesn't know how to love; now he'll lose the one person that could ever make him happy"

"No! No!" Uther said looking at his son as he fell to his knees, looking dead to the world, crumbling and breaking. "What do I do Ygraine? Tell me what to do?"

"Save him! Change him before it's too late, let them be! And remember your son is more important than anything in the world!" then everything had begun to fade, but Ygraine's voice was loud and clear repeating that last sentence over and over again. Then there was his son's heartbreaking voice sobbing, with a last cry of "MERLIN!" from Arthur and Uther had sat up in bed sweating.

The king was lost in the memory of the semi nightmare he had, that he almost missed the knock on his door. He looked down at his untouched breakfast and called out an 'enter', he had lost his appetite.

"You wished to see me sire?" it was Merlin, who Uther had sent for, the moment he had woken up. The boy was looking at the floor, as was proper in the presence of the king and he had his hands behind his back. He looked the perfect picture of an obedient servant. He knew that it was not true however, Arthur had made enough complaints and Uther, himself, had seen the boy in action. Merlin was clumsy and, Uther guessed, no one had taught the boy how to be a servant. The king had told his son that if he had trouble, he could always sack the boy, to whom his son's response was to look panicked and murmur that Merlin was alright really, and never complain to his father again.

"You are late" Uther stated simply just to see what the boy's reaction would be. He wasn't disappointed, Merlin's eyes had rounded in panic and he started to fidget, something a good servant never did.

"I-I'm s-sorry my lord" the boy said sounding panicked too. "I-I was just told you wished to see me" Uther could accept that.

"Very well" Uther said getting up. "As you know Arthur does not need your assistance for a few days, I wish for you to tend to me, in these few days, I saw this opportunity to give Thomas a few days off" Uther looked at Merlin who nodded with a 'Yes Sire'. The boy looked upset, but it wasn't because he had to work for Uther, because that particular expression covered the boy's face at the mention of Arthur's name. "Is something the matter?" Merlin jumped at the soft question and looked at the king with round and innocent blue eyes. Uther could see the boy's soul in them and knew why so many people, his own son included, trusted and liked the boy.

"N-no sire" he was nervous, and Uther didn't want that. He wanted to get to know the boy. He wanted to know why this boy had changed his son so much where others, Uther included, had failed to do so.

"Come join me Merlin" Uther said pulling out the chair next to him. He concluded that if he wanted to make the boy feel at ease he had to drop his king persona. Merlin looked positively astonished. He walked over hesitating slightly and sat on the edge of the seat. "Have you eaten breakfast?" a nod was his answer. "Maybe you should eat more, you look really thin" Uther said pushing his breakfast tray in front of the young servant. He reasoned with himself that he wasn't planning on eating the food anyway.

Merlin had hesitated again but after Uther insisted again, the boy gingerly ate a few fruits of the tray, but the king did not push him more than that. Instead Uther began to talk to the boy about Gaius and Arthur, about the knights and the court, trying to get Merlin talking as the boy did his tasks of been Uther's temporary manservant. At first Merlin was shy and nervous, giving short answers, but by midday, he was babbling away. Uther thought that his knights were right; the boy was too trusting, and he was a very bad servant. But Uther found that he didn't care, he actually found himself listening to everything Merlin babbled. He learned a lot about his servants in the castle that day, and about Morgana's handmaiden Gwen. It seemed Merlin was quite found of her. He saw Gaius in the boy's eyes, as a father figure, although that wasn't hard to accomplish.

But Merlin didn't say anything about Arthur, had Merlin been that upset? Did he want to forget about Arthur? But then Merlin had called Uther, 'Arthur' and Uther knew why. In his fantasy, Merlin had made himself believe he was talking to _Arthur_! It explained why the boy had suddenly carried on talking. Uther wasn't complaining though, he liked it when Merlin babbled. It was charming for him; anyone else might not have had the same effect, but Uther like Merlin for it. He also understood what his knights had meant when they had said the Merlin's personality demanded that they care for him. Merlin had brightened Uther's day by simply been a charming young man, now he had started to understand the effects he had on his son. But Uther needed more evidence. He wanted to see how Arthur and Merlin interacted with each other. That's why he found himself interrupting Merlin's speech about how awful it was to muck out the stables, by dinner time.

"Merlin?" the boy stopped and stared at Uther as if he had just seen him. Then he flushed realising what exactly he had been doing, and whom he had been talking to. Uther gave him a reassuring smile. "It's almost dinner time, could you go to the kitchens and send someone up with my breakfast, I wouldn't need you tonight, but come back early tomorrow, I plan on going out to picnic with Morgana" Uther saw a shadow cross Merlin's face at Morgana's name but it was too quick for him to read it. "You can then take Arthur his meal; you are still his manservant after all"

Merlin looked stricken, he probably was still feeling upset over what Arthur had done, but never the less he bowed his head and headed out. Uther waited for a few minutes then he also left. Briefly telling the guard by his door to tell who ever brought him his meal to leave it the room for him and then made his way down to the dungeons. He didn't go down but went to the chamber were he could see in to Arthur's cell from a small fenced window like gap, and settled down to wait and watch when Merlin would come, bringing Arthur his meal.

**End of Chapter...**

**R&R please **


	7. Of Interactions, Picnics and Clueless

**Hey... don't kill me!**

**I know I know I'm late again, but I had a lot of assignments to finish... and I had another writes block...**

**So I'm sorry, can we get on with the story...?**

**Oh and also can I remind everyone that this story takes place after the tears of Uther pen dragon part 2...**

**Chapter 7 ... Of Interactions, Picnics and Clueless People **

Down in the dungeons of Camelot castle in one of the dark and cold cells, sat a handsome young man. He had pressed himself in to the corner of the cell, not knowing he was been watched by the king himself. You see he was no ordinary prisoner; he was Camelot's own crowned prince, Arthur Pendragon. And he was upset ... at himself. Prince Arthur had done the unthinkable in his own mind. The unforgivable deed, of _striking_ his own manservant across the face! And for what? For the fact that the goofy young man had wanted a day off on his birthday! And even his father, king Uther, saw his act as punishable and had sentenced his own son. Arthur didn't think it was for Merlin, his father didn't care for servants much. It was for Arthur himself that he was punished. The king simply wanted to teach him a lesson.

Arthur did not know how he could face his manservant again after this! After the strike, Merlin had stayed to do his duties, but Arthur could tell that he hadn't grasped the situation. But he must have by now. He would be so angry with Arthur that he probably would want to leave his job. The very thought caused a pang of hurt deep in the prince's heart. Merlin was a remarkable young man indeed. He had come to Camelot just more than three years ago and had made a big difference to the city. He was just a peasant but neither poor nor rich, and neither noble and powerful nor servant and weak could resist his charms. Arthur had seen with his own eyes the loyalty his own knights had towards Merlin. And the biggest charm was that Merlin was oblivious to all the attention that was directed to him. Arthur's main concern was how to apologise to Merlin. He had never done so because royalty never apologise to peasants. But this time was different; the king himself had punished Arthur for it! Surly he could say sorry now. Deep in thought Arthur jumped when he heard the voice of the very young man who dominated his thoughts.

"Food for Prince Arthur" Merlin was telling the guard, who had given a grunt and was coming over to open the door to the cell. Arthur stayed where he was tucked in to the corner. Watching without a word when Merlin walked in a tray of food in hand, and the guard left. Arthur frowned at that, why had the guard left, he wasn't supposed to leave the prisoner alone with anybody. After a few minutes of pondering this, Arthur realised he was only trying to distract himself and delay the inevitable. So ever so slowly he lifted his head towards Merlin who had placed the tray on a little table in the corner, and had stepped back, hand behind his back, looking down and waiting to be dismissed. But Arthur didn't want to dismiss him. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but were only a few minutes. Merlin stayed like a good servant for the whole time, and Arthur didn't like it one bit. In fact he _hated_ it with all he had and that was an understatement.

"Thank you" Arthur said just to say something. Merlin's head snapped up and he stared at Arthur with big round eyes. Merlin was a cheery young man, but with a though exterior. Most of the time it was hard to see Merlin for what he really was, just a young boy. Merlin nodded his head once and then went back to staring at the floor. "Merlin" the boy looked back up at his master, a question on his face. Arthur gulped a few times, to moisten his suddenly dry throat. He had to do this despite what his lifelong teachings were screaming at him. "I – I'm s – sorry" Arthur was ready to curse himself, why did he have to _stutter_! But Merlin was looking at him with such startled round eyes that if it was any other time Arthur would have laughed at him.

"What for?" Merlin asked in a small voice.

"For everything I've done to you that you don't deserve" Arthur started and found it hard to stop so he just went with it. "First of all and most of all for h – hitting you! I didn't mean that, I was just angry and frustrated and I had forgotten it was your birthday, which is rotten of me, and I wanted to talk to you and when you didn't show up I was upset because I thought you didn't want to talk to me because of the fight we had, which was my fault again and I'm sorry for that too, and I took it out on you, and I'm sorry about putting you in the stocks for no acceptable reason and I'm sorry for always taking advantage of you, when you don't deserve any of these things. I'm just sorry for been a horrible mast – no – for been a horrible friend" throughout the speech Arthur had been staring down at Merlin's feet which shifted a lot, but once he was done he looked up to see how Merlin had taken his speech. He was startled to see Merlin's eyes were too bright. He wasn't shedding any tears or anything but it was a sure thing. "Say something" Arthur said almost desperately when Merlin didn't say anything. Almost.

"I – I don't know what to say" Merlin said and if his voice shook a bit Arthur didn't care, he had for the first time in his life sincerely apologised to someone, some form of reaction wasn't too much to ask. "I thought you'd be mad at me not s – sorry"

"Why?"  
"I told on you!" Merlin said sounding upset, which Arthur didn't understand. "I didn't want to tell your father, but his the king and if he asks, I can't just lie to him, you know how much of a terrible liar I am. I know how much being at odds with him upsets you, and now I'm the cause of this" he indicated to the cell they were in "I'm really sorry" Arthur was speechless. Is this truly how Merlin felt?

"Merlin, must you always be an idiot" Arthur said frowning. "You had every right to tell on me. I hurt you!" Arthur looked Merlin deep in the eyes and said, "Am I forgiven Merlin?"

"Of course! You didn't even need to ask sire" then he said in a smaller voice, "Am _I _forgiven?"

"Of course you are, you idiot!" Arthur said exasperated. Merlin shook his head then looked up at Arthur with his head turned sideways, a small shadow of his usual smile on his face.

"You know sire" he began "This is the first time I've ever heard you apologise sincerely" Arthur stared at Merlin. It seemed Merlin wished to put this all behind him, and Arthur could only agree with this, and speed along the process of going back to normal.

"Yes well, don't let it get to your head" Arthur said with his own small found smile. "It's only a one time kind of thing" Merlin's smile grew at Arthur's teasing. "And Merlin?" Merlin looked at him confused at his sudden change of tone. Arthur sounded serious. "If you tell _anyone_ about this little chat..."

"you'll kill me I suppose" Merlin said cheekily.

"Immediately and without hesitation" Arthur said in very serious tone. Merlin looked at him funnily for a minute or two in till Arthur's twitching lips gave him away. Merlin gave him a bright smile (almost his usual goofy smile) then bowed falsely saying 'of course'. "Now go enjoy the few days you have off" at this Merlin looked away uncomfortably. "What is it now?"

"I don't have these days off" Merlin said then continued when Arthur tried to question him on it. "Your father gave his manservant these days off, and asked me to tend to him"

"What? Why would he do that?" Arthur was confused as to how Merlin had ended up been his father's manservant when Arthur was busy been locked up.

"I don't know, he sent for me specifically this morning." Merlin explained. Arthur was worried about why his father would do that, but he didn't show anything because Merlin looked worried too.

"Well, that is strange" he said, then looked at Merlin pleadingly "please don't do anything disrespectful, don't give him any reason to punish you" _so much for not sounding worried!_

"You worried about me Arthur?" Merlin said that cheeky smile back on his face (full force this time). Arthur couldn't help but feel happy at its appearance.

"You wish!" Arthur said with his own smile, more than grateful that things were back to normal between them. Soon after, Merlin left and the guard, who had strangely disappeared, came back to lock the door. Arthur was too happy to care that the guards were acting differently to what they were supposed to, and he was just glad he had that chance to talk with Merlin.

Arthur walked over to the tray of food Merlin had brought him, suddenly feeling very hungry. His smile never left his face, even as later he had to lay on the cold hard floor to sleep.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Uther stood where he was for sometime after Merlin had left Arthur's cell. He was shocked and uncomfortable, for having had to witness such a scene between his son and his manservant, who clearly was more than that. Uther himself had never seen Arthur like that before. The amount of emotions displayed by his son was more than that Uther had seen of him in his entire life time. And he could see how difficult it was for Arthur to show that side of himself, to not hide behind his princely mask. And Arthur was comfortable with Merlin, why else would he say such things? He wouldn't have if it was anyone else. Merlin loved Arthur, of that Uther was sure. The way he had acted nervous and thought that he was the one in the wrong, the way he had forgiven Arthur the moment Arthur had been troubled for hurting him, the way that he was so fiercely loyal to Arthur. It was all there. But what had grabbed the king's attention was that Arthur, too, loved the servant back. It was there in how he had apologised to Merlin, how he had looked happy when he realised Merlin had forgiven him. Past incidents now came to the king's mind. How Arthur had argued with Uther for Merlin, had been in these cells again before for Merlin. How Merlin's word alone was proof enough for Arthur to face the court.

Uther recalled his dream from the night before. '_Save him! Change him before it's too late, let them be! And remember your son is more important than anything in the world!_' Ygraine had said. '_Let them be_' she had said. Is this what she had meant? '_And remember your son is more important than anything in the world!_' was he to let Arthur be with whoever he wanted? Was he to accept Merlin as a-a-a _son-in-law_! He didn't know what to do. He remembered how hurt and heartbroken Arthur had looked in his nightmare, when he had thought that Merlin resented him. No, he would not stand for his son to look like that ever in real life. Ygraine had been right, Arthur is too important to him, and if it means bending his own rules to keep his son happy, then so be it.

With a new goal to his plan Uther left the anti-chamber like room and headed to his own chambers. He still had two more days with Merlin, it was time that Merlin started to know and trust his future father-in-law. And also work on both Merlin and Arthur so that they both would know that the other loved them. For they were both _clueless_.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Merlin walked behind the king and his ward, thoughts of Arthur plaguing his mind. He was somewhat calmer and less panicky since he talked with Arthur the night before, yes Arthur had to spend another two nights in the cells, but it was comforting to know Arthur didn't blame him. Merlin didn't know what it was about Arthur, but one minute he wanted to strangle him and shake him hard, the next he wanted to cuddle him and stroke him. Merlin shook his head to free his mind of Arthur, and looked around to see that no one had seen him do so and think him strange, well stranger than they already thought him to be. Uther was busy talking with Morgana, who was pretending to listen, but was really secretly glaring at the king. Merlin looked back, one of the guards they had brought with them was standing with the horses, others were told to scout the area and to place themselves around the clearing that the king and his ward were planning on having a picnic. The three nights that had also accompanied the party were gazing at the surrounding looking for potential threats. Sir Edward and Sir Unwin were next to each other and took it in turns to look at Merlin sideways. Merlin was sure they were worried about him which made him uncomfortable in turn. Sir Unwin had become fast friends with Merlin, since that night at the tavern, he had came to see Merlin the night before after he had got back from the visit with Arthur and they had chatted way in to the night.

Once they reached the clearing, everyone except the king, Morgana and Merlin, had scattered around and were not visible. It felt like it was just the three of them. Merlin set the blankets and laid food and drinks, then he stepped back as the king helped his ward to sit down and then joined her. Merlin was alert for when the royals would need his assistance; he had taken Arthur's advice and was very careful as to how he acted around king Uther. But it seemed that Uther didn't feel like Merlin should act like a perfect servant.

"Aren't you going to join us Merlin?" the king asked. He was handing Morgana some fruit and wasn't even looking at Merlin, which he thought was a good thing, currently Merlin's face was that of scared deer. He looked around for some sort of ...sign? Something to tell him what to do, but when the king finally looked up at Merlin to see why he hadn't sat down yet, Merlin had no choice but to slowly sit at the corner of the blankets. The moment he sat down the king gave him an apple. Merlin looked up at the king speechless, and then he gingerly took the apple, stared at it then slowly took a bite from it. It was nice and juicy, a royalty fruit. Merlin had never had an apple like it. Merlin looked up at the king and thanked him, to which Uther gave him a brilliant smile that on him looked rather scary.

The rest of the picnic went rather similar. Uther treated Merlin the way he was treating Morgana. And Merlin got to see a different side to the king, even Morgana's smiles seemed rather more genuine by the end of it. Merlin could truly say he had fun.

Buy the end of the picnic though everything had sort of changed. Uther had no clue as to Morgana's true nature. Merlin and Morgana had no clue as to why Uther was so friendly with Merlin. Morgana had no clue as to why exactly Arthur was jailed. And Merlin was just clueless about everything in general, as long as it had nothing to do with protecting Arthur or Camelot. Well maybe nothing had changed on the outside, but questions were raised, and everyone was more suspicious of the other. In the end Merlin never found out why Uther was so interested in Merlin's life, why he asked all those questions about his childhood and home town, about his mother and friends. Why he wanted to know about Merlin's life in Camelot and his relationship with Gaius. He never understood why the king opened up to him in return telling him about his early days as king and Arthur's childhood. He even talked of the late queen Ygraine! Merlin felt like he knew the king much better by the end of that picnic and he had no clue why...

**End of chapter...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and it made up for its lateness...**

**R&R please...**


	8. Everybody Has Got a Plan

**Hello! It's me again, sorry again for updating so late. I was away for a couple of months. But I'm back now and here is the next chapter! **

**There is a bit in this chapter that is a little important to the story... I think you'll know when you read it…**

**Chapter 8...Everyone Have Got Their Own Plans**

The third day that Merlin had to work for the king, he was more prepared for his odd behaviour. He accepted that Uther was not as everyone said, a heartless tyrant, but a king that misjudged and took his own decisions very seriously, no room for doubt, but as a man he was very kind indeed. Merlin did his job, while chatting away to the king about Ealdor. Of course it was not as easy as chatting away to Arthur, but Merlin had relaxed considerably in the king's presence. But all this did not mean that he hadn't missed Arthur. While Uther was kind he did not provide the easy banter that came with been with Arthur, and at the end of the day he _was_ still the king and Merlin a servant, _some_ respect was demanded.

By the end of the third day Merlin's opinion of Uther Pendragon had changed. And he was willing for everything to back to the way it was before but with a bit less fear from Uther. Morgana on the other hand was still a problem. She gave Merlin the evil eye all through the meal Merlin had to serve for her and the king. And she had that secretive smile when she thought no one was looking, which put Merlin on the edge. This meant she was up to something again. Probably off to see her sister again tonight, in the forest. Merlin had to watch out and perhaps follow her, but more stealthy this time. He did not wish for a repeat of last time.

Once dinner was over Merlin followed the king back to his chambers and helped him prepare for bed. He was about to blow out the candles and leave when the king stopped him by the use of his name.

"Sire?" Merlin said. "Did you need something?"

"Do you know what is wrong with Morgana?" Uther asked. Merlin tensed. What would he say; he couldn't exactly accuse the king's ward, no matter how much Uther had changed and was kind to him. Yet here was a chance to warn the king about Morgana's true allegiance. But it seemed he had paused for too long. "You do know something!" Uther sat up in his bed, his full attention on Merlin now. "Tell me now!"

"I-well-I" Merlin really didn't know how to say this, but looking at the king he had to make something up or say part of the truth. He had used these techniques on Arthur before. "I think that the Lady Morgana... feels lonely sometimes, and it shows in her actions."

"Lonely? Why would she feel lonely?" Uther said "She has us"

"I don't think it's the same sire" Uther gave Merlin a look, and Merlin quickly went on to explain himself. "yes she has you, but she needs a family, her family, no matter how close she is to you, it would never be the same, you are not her father, and she sees that she wouldn't be as ...close to you as you are with the prince. She envies that relationship." Uther looked at Merlin thoughtfully and maybe a bit sadly.

"Do you really think that's how she feels?" Uther asked. He sounded sad, really sad.

"It is how I used to feel, when I saw my best friend with his dad, no matter how much will and his father tried to include me in their activities, the man wasn't my father." Merlin looked away remembering his own father and when the news of will's father's death had come to Ealdor. Merlin had lost a lot of father figures in his time, which was why Gaius was so important to him.

"I see, maybe I could fix that" the king said. He sounded like he was talking to himself, so Merlin didn't respond. "Thank you Merlin that is all for today, you may go back to Arthur tomorrow." Merlin bowed.

"Thank you sire" and with that he left the room. But he had no intention of going back to his room. Instead he headed for Morgana's rooms. He had a suspicion that she had an appointment with her sister. And Merlin wanted to know what they were planning next. He went to wait outside her room till she came out, but she never did.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Morgana paced the room, waiting for her sister. She had every plan to sneak out of Camelot to see her, but before she could do so she had looked through the key hole to make sure she was clear to leave, and what does she see? Well _Merlin_ of course! She was furious. He had checked the area before hiding behind some pillars. But Morgana had already seen him. She had quickly made her way over to the little box Morgause had given her, and took out one of the special parchments. She had written her dilemma and burned the paper in the fire. She had expected an answer soon but when none came she knew that Morgause was coming here. She was worried of what would happen if she got caught. She loved her sister; she really did, after all Morgause had saved her both physically and emotionally. But sometimes she felt like a child the way her sister acted, keeping her in the dark and telling her to just stay put and look pretty. Well she never said those words but she did tell her to pretend to be the same Morgana from before. And frankly Morgana didn't know if she could put up this front for much longer. She just wanted to be taken seriously by both parties. Morgana was lost deep in her thoughts, which is the reason she gave herself for jumping, startled when Morgause appeared in front of her. But she did control herself in time not to make a noise and alert Merlin that what he was waiting for was actually occurring inside her room.

"Sister! Is all well?" was Morgause's greeting. Morgana resisted clenching her fist and arranged her face in to a smile, after all Morgause meant well.

"Yes all is well," Morgana responded taking hold of her sister's hand that was held out to her. "Just problems with Uther and Merlin, nothing unusual."

"Tell me of these problems sister!" Morgause murmured as she sat down on Morgana's bed. Morgana hid her irritation, did Morgause need to use the word sister in her every sentence!

"Well just the usual, it's just when I was about to come and see you I saw Merlin hiding outside my room and well I couldn't come and see you" Morgana explained.

"If the boy is here then we can take him!" Morgause whispered excitedly.

"We can't sister!" Morgana explained exasperatedly. "Arthur's Chambers is within this corridor, all Merlin has to do is make a noise, then we are caught"

"I thought you said Arthur was in the dungeons?" Morgause said looking upset.

"He was released earlier tonight" Morgause looked at Morgana strangely.

"Something about this upset's you, doesn't it sister?"

"It is very strange"

"How so?" Morgause seemed curious.

"Arthur was put in jail because he hurt Merlin" Morgana tried to explain. "And recently Uther seems very friendly with Merlin; he takes him to our picnics, and has him sit with us, like I said Uther had Arthur put in jail for Merlin"

"This_ servant _is starting to really annoy me!" Morgause said angrily. "We have to do something about him."

"What would you have us do?" Morgana said, Barley holding in her frustration. "Merlin seems to be able to flee everything we throw in his way!"

"Well sister, not all of Camelot's knights are un-corruptible." Morgause said with a very wicked smile. "I think we may be able to use one of these resources that are available to us."

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

The next day Arthur woke up to a very cheerful Merlin. It seemed as if nothing had happened, Merlin was his usual self, all cheery and happy. But it did nothing to ease Arthur's guilt over how he had treated Merlin. Yes Merlin had forgiven Arthur, nothing and yes they had talked about it and Arthur had apologised. But Merlin's ability to bounce back to cheerfulness was its own form of guilt trip. Arthur wanted to make it up to Merlin, but he didn't know how and it scared him, Merlin had been working for Arthur for years and yet Arthur didn't know him like he thought he did. But he wasn't going to let that stop him; he would find a way to repay Merlin for all he had done for them. It was only a matter of finding the right way, and it seemed that Arthur would get a lot of help from the knights and the king, to the servants and the court physician.

**End of chapter 8...**

**I know that it wasn't very good, but I just wanted to give you all something for your patience and understanding. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to do my best to update as quickly as I Can.**

**R&R please… **


	9. You Can't Corrupt Us!

**Hey I'm back, again sorry it took me so long to update, but I was pleased that none of you gave up on me, and still I get alerts for people having either added my story or me to their alerts or favourites :-) **

**In this chapter nothing big happens, but it was essential to the story… So enjoy!**

**Chapter 9... You Can't Corrupt Us! **

The two knights walked around the walls of the Camelot city, chatting like old friends. Sir Edward and Sir Unwin had the duty to guard the city that day. They were so busy chatting that they were startled when they heard many suspicious footsteps from many directions. Both knights immediately took out their swords from their sheaths and stood at the ready. But the footsteps continued, and left the two knights unsure of what to do. In the end Sir Unwin suggested that they separate and follow the footsteps they hear. Sir Unwin went to the left, and Sir Edward went to the right.

The brave knight of Camelot walked off towards the sounds he could hear. He knew that he would protect the city at whatever cost that presented itself. He walked for what felt like half an hour, but still he found nothing. He was about to give up when an unnatural light came from the depths of the wood. Immediately he was cautious, for he knew that such light could only mean magic and such a thing in or around Camelot was _not_ good. He walked towards the light sword at a ready, prepared for anything. But no matter how much he walked, he never seemed to reach the source of the light.

He was so intent on reaching the light, that he missed the person who was walking behind him. Before he knew it the world seemed to spin around him, and darkness seeped around the edges of his vision, not long after that the darkness overwhelmed his senses.

When the warrior of Camelot came to he could still see the same surroundings. He also was no longer unaware of the person, the witch, behind him for he could hear her murmuring to herself. Immediately he got to his feet and turned around to come face-to-face with the blonde witch. Pointing his sword towards her, while his expert eyes assessed the surrounding, it seemed that she was alone.

"Morgause! What is it you want of me, that you have led me here?" Sir Edward asked with a tone of caution.

"Oh my dear knight, I simply wanted to talk with you." Morgause said with a cruel smile.

"You and I have nothing to talk about!" Snapped Sir Edward. Morgause laughed, and then mumbled some words under her breath. Sir Edward did not understand what she said, but he knew that she did magic, for her eyes had turned gold. He was immediately on guard, he had known that she was an evil sorceress, but an act of open sorcery still put him on edge.

"Tell me, Knight of Camelot, what is it that you most desire?" Morgause said seductively.

"To serve Camelot and her Prince and King" Sir Edward said proudly.

"That I can see, but what is it you want that is personal to you?" Said Morgause sounding a little frustrated.

"I want to help Merlin" at this answer Morgause hissed in anger, just then Sir Unwin came out of the bushes and looked down at the scene before him.

"What is going on?" He asked. Immediately Morgause turned to him and mumble what sounded like the same words she had mumbled at Sir Edward again her eyes turned gold and at the clear sign of magic, Sir Unwin, who was not familiar with who Morgause was, too was on his guard. But before he could do anything else, Morgause hissed in anger again and disappeared.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur had been extremely nice to Merlin all day. He was conscious of that, and had planned it, but somehow he didn't think that was enough to truly make it up to Merlin. He knew that if asked Merlin would say that there was nothing Arthur had to do, that Merlin had already forgiven him, and Arthur should not think of it any more. But that was just the way Merlin was, kind and thoughtful, always putting other people before himself. This did not mean that Arthur had to put it aside, and to truly forget about it. Therefore Arthur had decided to throw Merlin a surprise party. He knew that he had the support of all his knights, of course there was also Gaius and Gwen and he was sure that Morgana would also like to help. Arthur was sure that he would be able to do this and perhaps he could finally forgive himself for hurting Merlin.

Arthur had told his father his plan for using the great Hall for that night and surprisingly it was very easy to convince the King to allow this, after he learned that the party was in fact for Merlin. He had even said that he might join the party. Just then Sir Edward and Sir Unwin came rushing up the corridor that Arthur was walking down.

"Ah there you two are! You are late from your patrol!" Said Arthur. The two Knights looked at each other before turning back to Arthur. "What? What is it?"

"Sire we came across a sorceress" said Sir Unwin.

"A sorceress?" Said Arthur frowning.

"It was Morgause sire" said Sir Edward.

"Morgause?" Arthur sounded worried, it couldn't possibly be Morgause, it just couldn't!

"Sire I think she's Planning something, she was very interested to learn what we most desire, and when she learned that it was serve you and the kingdom she was not very happy" Sir Edward and Sir Unwin looked at Each other again and back to Arthur.

"Spread the word, to everyone to be on guard, I will talk to my father" Arthur ordered. The two Knights bowed to the Prince and left to do as they were told. Arthur left to speak with his father, after that he would go back to preparing Merlin's party.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Morgana made her way down to the dungeons, making sure no one saw her. Her sister wanted to see her again. She wondered what it was Morgause wanted this time. As she came through one of the side Chambers down in the dungeons that was hardly used any more, she wondered if her sister had succeeded in acquiring one of the Knights. Suddenly there was light, as one of the torches came to life. Morgana turned slightly better sister came through the door. But Morgause looked angry and Morgana guessed that there was no good news.

"Sister, what happened?" Morgana asked her sister worriedly.

"It is impossible, I have looked into every Knights most wanted desires, they all wish nothing but to serve the kingdom and most to help Merlin!" Morgause spat. It seemed this had really annoyed Morgause.

"I guess it's true what they say about Camelot's Knights, they are un-corruptible." Morgana said, she did not know how to feel about that. "Also Merlin apparently is very loved by Camelot, Prince Arthur is throwing him a surprise party, he came to me asking for my help, even Uther plans to go to this party!" Morgana informed Morgause sounding disgusted. At this Morgause looked up at her sister frowning, Morgana could see that a new idea was forming in her sister's mind.

"That's it sister! You pretend to help with this party and when the time comes you should volunteer to be the one to go and get Merlin, but instead we will form a trap for the boy, while everyone else is rather busy" Morgause seemed very happy with her new plan, and Morgana had to agree that it sounded plausible.

**End of chapter**

**So here it is! I hope you liked it and that you will read and review… :-)**


	10. There is a Party?

**Hey, I'm back... I know I'm not exactly fast to update, but I have a very busy life... I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me... and again I have to say I am still amazed that I still get reviews and other alerts, and that you all haven't given up on me yet...**

**Some notes about this chapter, Gaius is a little bit OOC, I just think that the Gaius in the show, although always worried for Merlin, is little bit cooler in showing it than what I think he should be, so I sort of made him worry for Merlin even more...**

**On another note, how amazing was the new Merlin episode? I loved it so much, it was literally the best yet, everything was very well balanced... :) **

**Chapter 10... There is a Party? **

Very soon everything was ready for the party. The hall was set up, the food was made, the guests had arrived (which seemed to include the whole of Camelot! How many people was there that wanted to celebrate with Merlin? Even Uther was here!). Morgana bit her lip to stop herself from saying something to blow her cover, but she was...envious toward Merlin. Arthur had really outdone himself. No party ever thrown in Morgana's honour had such a turn out, no one from the lower towns ever wanted to celebrate with her. Morgana shook her head; she knew this was because Merlin had manipulated these people to think he was their friend. He wasn't, the moment he would get the chance he would stab them in the back, like he had done her. Morgana considered herself lucky that she had survived his attack, these people might not be as lucky as her.

Once everyone had arrived, Arthur informed them that he would go and get Merlin. He seemed excited like a child. Morgana shook her head again; a small smile on her lip, Arthur will always be the same boy she grew up with no matter how big he got. Then realising what she was thinking, she shook her head yet again the smile falling of her lips, and she hurried on after Arthur. When she got to him she called his name, and he stopped turning to look at her, looking irritated.

"What is it you want Morgana?" he said impatiently. Morgana smiled at him, a fake smile of innocence.

"I was wondering if I could get Merlin for you, and you could wait in with the guests?" she said sweetly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at her, not impressed it seemed.

"No thanks" he said before turning back to go on his way to get Merlin.

"Oh come on Arthur, please..." Morgana insisted.

"Why do you want to do that?" Arthur said turning back to her.

"I haven't really done anything to help with this party; I want to do _something_ for Merlin!" Morgana lied.

"That's because every time I came to look for you for help, you seemed to disappear." Arthur said sounding annoyed.

"Oh come on Arthur, I'll get him for you" Morgana said hopefully.

"I'm sure your presence is enough to show Merlin you care Morgana." Arthur said turning back again.

"Arthur..." Morgana started again, but was cut off buy the prince.

"No Morgana! I have spent a lot of effort for this party and I have personal reasons for it, I am going to go through with it, all of it!" It was clear to the secret witch that Arthur would not give so she changed her tactics.

"Do you even know where to look for him?" She asked.

"Yes, the stables of course" Arthur responded.

"The stables? Why the stables?" Morgana asked.

"Because I gave him a job to do there to keep him out of the castle and out of our way" Arthur explained.

"Arthur! He would be stinking now, and you want to take him to a party!" Morgana exclaimed.

"No he wouldn't, I didn't tell him to muck out the stables just to feed the horses and generally look after them?" he didn't sound sure himself. "I had someone else muck out the stables, so that Merlin wouldn't have to" Arthur finished explaining.

"That's very sweet of you, but Merlin isn't in the stables" Morgana lied.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said sounding unsure.

"I saw him about an hour ago, when I was making my way over to the hall, he said he had finished his tasks and was looking for you to report but couldn't find you, so I told him you were busy and wouldn't need him for some time, so he said that he would be in his rooms." Morgana finished her fake tale, amazed at herself for coming up with such a story so quickly. Arthur regarded her for some time, and then gave her a smile.

"Thanks for telling me" then changing his direction he walked off. Morgana smiled to herself, Arthur was so naive. She had no personal resentment towards the prince, but what he was in the middle of. It was mainly Uther and Merlin she wanted to destroy. Although she knew, (and didn't know how she felt about) that Morgause wouldn't really care, and would in fact destroy Arthur too.

Morgana went in the opposite direction Arthur had gone in. She made her way out of the castle and over to the stables. She slowly and quietly walked over to the open door and gazed inside. She found Merlin brushing a horse and singing to it. Surprisingly he had a very pleasant voice. _I could stand here and listen to him all day. _Then she scolded herself for thinking such thoughts towards Merlin. Before giving herself time to think such thoughts any more, she cleared her throat to let Merlin know that she was there. Merlin jumped dropping the brush and spooking the horses, it took him a few minutes to calm them down again. Once he managed it, he turned to look at her with irritation.

"What do you want?" He asked her with a frown.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Morgana said irritably. "I don't want to be here just as much as, if not more, you don't want me here. I was sent by Arthur to get you."

"Why would Arthur send _you_ to get me? And why would you _listen_?" Merlin said clearly not believing her.

"Look _Merlin_, I don't like you" Morgana said simply. "And I don't care that it would ruin the surprise" she could see her words were confusing him, she smiled cruelly. "So I'm going to tell you that Arthur feels bad, and has planned a picnic party for you, they are all waiting for you. Arthur asked me to get you while he set everything up, he seemed to think that it is a great honour to do this, and that how could I possibly not want to do this for my _friend_." She glared at him angrily. But her story seemed believable to Merlin, as he nodded his head and waited for her to lead the way.

She quickly led him out of Camelot and into the Forest. During this journey neither said a word, it was very intense. When they reached the place that Morgana had confirmed with Morgause before to meet, she stopped turning to face Merlin.

"Well? Where are they?" Merlin asked. Just then Morgana saw Morgause come out from behind the trees. She smiled cruelly again.

"Behind you" she said simply. Just as Merlin turned a beam of light escaped Morgause's hand and hit him in the chest knocking him unconscious.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur made his way to the physician's courters, a sort of a spring in his step. He felt really excited; he couldn't wait till he saw Merlin's face when he saw what Arthur had done for him. He found himself knocking on the door with a rhythm. When there was no response, Arthur opened the door, and walked in. The main room was empty, so thinking that Merlin would be in his room, he walked over to the door and knocked. Again no answer, so Arthur opened the door again. Merlin's room was empty also, Arthur scowled; he never could find Merlin when he needed him. With an exasperated sigh Arthur left the rooms, in search of his elusive manservant. He was walking down the corridors, when he came across one of the stable boys; he stopped the boy and asked if he knew where Merlin was.

"Of course sire" the boy said. "He was down in the stables a few minutes ago" Arthur frowned, dismissing the boy. If Merlin was in the stables, then why had Morgana told him that story about meeting him in the corridors and the rest? Arthur turned to walk to the stables and once he got there he found it empty of human life. Then Arthur remembered that Morgana was the one that wanted to get Merlin, she must have made that story up, so she could be the one to come and get Merlin. Arthur was upset now, and he had no one but Morgana to blame. She and Merlin must have reached the hall by now, and Arthur had really wanted to see Merlin's face when he walked in that hall. Changing direction again, Arthur made his way over to the hall. The doors where closed. Arthur slowly opened them, and walked in. as soon as he did, everyone screamed "SURPRISE!" Arthur jumped, rally not expecting this.

"What the…!" he said, looking around, temporally speechless.

"Well, where is Merlin?" his father asked.

"Isn't he here already?" Arthur asked.

"No, you were the one that was supposed to get him, remember." Arthur frowned at this. Merlin and Morgana weren't here yet, but he couldn't have possibly got here before them. Maybe Morgana had been waiting for him to get back, in a sudden flash of kindness it seemed, she did want Arthur to be there. He turned to look at the door, to see if they would walk in. but they didn't. "Arthur, would you care to tell us what is going on."

"I think Morgana is bringing Merlin." At his news, there was a sharp intake of breath. Arthur turned to see that it had come from Gaius, the old man looked worried. Arthur didn't think much off, it as the doors opened slowly and again every one shouted out "SURPRISE". But then again everyone quietened to see that it was not Merlin and Morgana, but one of the kitchen servants. The poor boy flushed with imbursement.

"Sorry I'm late my lord" he told Arthur with a bow. "But I didn't think you would be ready yet, as the Lady Morgana took Merlin away."

"What do you mean, she took him away?" Gaius asked, before Arthur had a chance too. It seemed the frown was becoming a part of Arthur's facial features.

"Well, I saw them, Merlin and the Lady Morgana, sire." The boy explained. "The Lady was leading Merlin in to the forest." _Why would Morgana do that?_ Arthur asked himself. But a look in Gaius's direction, said that he might get his answer there.

"Gaius, would you know, why Morgana would do that?" Gaius was going whiter and whiter by the minute, until Arthur began to worry for him and indicated a servant to bring him a chair. Gaius sank in to the chair, looking like the world had come to an end. "Gaius, tell me"

"I-I-I" the poor man was on the verge of passing out.

"Gaius, look at me!" Uther ordered, and he did. "Gaius what are you not telling me?"

"You wouldn't believe me sire, oh I would have told you sooner, but there is no way you would believe me. Oh Merlin, my boy, my poor boy" Gaius was babbling now, which was alarming, for Arthur never knew the man to lose his cool, and the things he was saying, it could mean that Merlin was in trouble, but from Morgana? "Oh please you have to believe me!" Gaius was begging now, which Arthur could tell from the look on his father and the other people gathered here's faces, that he wasn't the only one feeling bewildered.

"Gaius, tell us!" Uther ordered. Gaius looked up at the king with such panicked eyes, that Uther softened at.

"The Lady Morgana is no friend of Camelot" he said, there was a pregnant pause at this.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Uther.

"She knows who Morgause is, as in league with her" Gaius explained. "She wasn't kidnapped this past year, she was with _her_, and she has been teaching her magic. And they have a grudge against Merlin, because Merlin found out about her, and it was _Merlin_ who stopped the skeletal army." _You could hear a pin drop!_ Arthur thought numbly. Gaius loved Morgana just as much as he loved Arthur, and for him to accuse her as such... but Arthur couldn't deny that the fear in Gaius's eyes was real. He looked over at his father, only to see an unreadable expression on his face. Deciding to take matters in to his own hands, Arthur mulled over what Gaius had said and then looked at the man for some answers to his questions.

"You said that Morgana knows who Morgause is, what do you mean by that?" Arthur asked her. In answer Gaius looked to the king. Arthur turned to his father. "Father? Do you know what it means?" the answer his father gave was ground breaking.

"Morgause is Morgana's half sister" was the simple answer. There was a collective intake of breath around the hall. Arthur didn't know what to say or how to feel. He was frozen on the spot, the only thing running through his mind, was his father's words, _Morgause is Morgana's half sister_. In the haze of his mind he heard Gaius speaking to the king again.

"She felt lonely here, she had no family of her own, and Morgause offered her that. Anyone in her place would have been the same." Arthur looked at his father, to find him look so sad, and angry. Arthur recognised the anger, it was in two parts, one undoubtedly directed at Morgause, but also some of the king's anger was directed at himself.

"Father..." Arthur didn't know how to continue that sentence.

"Gather your men Arthur, and ride after them immediately."

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you all liked it... Read and Review please...**


	11. Thoughts in Your Head

**Hey I'm back! Sorry I have had a busy few weeks, so much assignments! Any way I got this chapter up... it's not much but I'm trying a new thing, and I wanted to show where everyone was at this point of the story. It is basically what everyone is thinking. There is no dialogue in here, and to make sure you all don't get board, I have wrote very shortly on each character. Oh and I also have squeezed some background story in to this. Regardless of it not having any dialogue or action, it was very hard to write, I think I prefer action and dialogue to this...**

**One favour I want to ask, you all don't have to, but if you are dropping me a review could you tell me which character thinking you liked best, just for future reference, I'll tell you mine at the end, so I don't give anything away now...**

**Chapter 11... Thoughts in Your Head**

Once everyone had left the hall, only the King remained behind. This meant that finally he was free to drop the mask and deal with the betrayal of Morgana. He knew that it was his fault that Morgana was the way she was. The talk he had had with Merlin a few days ago and the things he himself had come to realise, and now what Gaius had told him. He knew without a doubt that he was the one at fault. He had thought that keeping his secrets from her and from Arthur would keep them both safe, but time and time again he had been proven wrong, yet he hadn't learnt his lesson. But no more he had learned his lesson. Uther had instructed his son, Arthur to make sure he brings back Morgana alive and unharmed. He was determined that he would fix his mistakes, starting with the relationship he was supposed to have with her.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Gaius sat in his Chambers looking at the door that led to Merlin's room. However his eyes were vacant, his mind elsewhere. He wondered what had become of his ward, what where Morgana and Morgause doing to him? His heart constricted at the possibilities that came to his mind. He hoped and prayed that Arthur would find Merlin before it was too late. Gaius sighed to himself, not having the heart to get up and do anything.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

The young maid sat in her mistress's room, not having anything to do. She was worried for Merlin, and shocked at Morgana's betrayal. Gwen had known Morgana for a long time, and no matter what she did, Gwen just couldn't believe that her mistress, her _friend_ would do something like this. She sat in the room looking out of Morgana's window waiting and hoping to see both _Morgana and Merlin_ were all right and Arthur would bring them back home.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Sir Leon rode out with the Prince to save a servant from the lady Morgana by order of the King. The more he thought about it the more unbelievable it seemed. In till he thought of Merlin of course. Merlin was one of those people that would just come into your life and leave a mark whether you knew him well or not. He had become a bit of a celebrity in Camelot, and not because he was the Princes' manservant. Merlin had presence,he was _noticeable_. Leon prayed that he would be all right.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Mary had been working in Camelot for 30 years now. She had been here since before the great purge. In all these years Camelot had run on a structure of royalty, noble and servant/peasant. Everyone had known their place, until a certain boy had come and became the Princes' manservant. She sighed; Merlin had brought excitement to Camelot, variety. The old cook looked around her kitchen, at all the food that was brought back and sighed to herself again. She stirred one of the pots which held her special vegetable stew, it was a favourite of Merlin's, she just hoped that he would be all right and good comeback to have some.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Sir Unwin hadn't known Merlin along, but he liked the boy a lot. He was witty, intelligent and kind. They had long chats sometimes, the kind that Unwin wouldn't even realise is the time went by. So that's why he couldn't comprehend why someone would possibly want to hurt someone like Merlin. He was worried for the boy and had volunteered to ride out with the party that was to go out to find the boy. When the image of Merlin hurt came to his mind, he would cringe and ride harder. He prayed that Merlin was all right.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Jacob was brushing the horses with a brush that he had found on the floor, the one that he had seen Merlin using earlier that day. The stable boy was sad for Merlin; he was such a nice person. Always kind to Jacob and helped him out with the horses whenever he could. He had seen Merlin out with the children sometimes telling them stories about his adventures with the Prince. It was a habit of his going over and listening in on those stories, a lot of people did. They had become less of children's stories and more of Merlin telling everyone about what a hero the Prince really was. In these tales, Merlin always showed Arthur as a man, a simple human, yet at the same time a hero, the bravest man in the world. No more was Arthur the god like prince they all imagined before. Now he was one of them, but also a hero of the people. They all loved him more now, thanks to Merlin. Jacob had a feeling that that is how Merlin saw Arthur himself. He liked Merlin, and hoped he would be back and this would become another story.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Edward liked to think that as a knight he was a good defender of the people, but at that moment he didn't feel like he was. Merlin, _his friend_, had been kidnapped right under their noses all they could do now was ride out and try to find him. Edward rode fast, his speed rivalling that of the princes' himself. The knight wondered about his run in with the witch Morgause who had sounded angry when she had learned he wanted to help Merlin. Now that he had learned she was the lady Morgana's sister, he wondered. Had she been after Merlin and not the kingdom this time? It seemed so, he thought about telling Arthur, but one look at his face was enough to tell him now was not the right time. Edward rode on, praying that they would get to Merlin in time.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Philip was just a castle guard, but he too had benefited from Merlin's kindness. You see, when ever Merlin walked by with food and Philip was on duty (or any other guard really), he would benefit with a snack, to make the hard boring job of standing still all day more bearable. Also as a guard, Philip had seen the relationship between the prince and Merlin. He had seen the banter that took place between them whenever they walked passed him. Philip had seen the look on Prince Arthur's face as he rode out to save a servant. But then again Merlin had never been just a servant, neither to the prince nor to the rest of Camelot. Philip hoped, just like the rest of the people of Camelot did, that Merlin – the boy who brought more _life _to their city – was alright.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

She was satisfied, and it was evident to whoever that looked at her, by the cruel smile that had formed on her face. Morgause rode on with the limp body of that annoying servant laid on her horse. Finally she would get him for his interference in all her plans and ruining them. Her smile got bigger as she thought of the plans she had for the boy. She knew that by the time she was done with him, _Merlin _would wish he had never crossed her. Oh, Morgause would be having fun tonight.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Looking at the limp body of Merlin that lay on her sister's horse, Morgana thought of what would happen to him once they reached their destination. But unlike her sister, Morgana didn't have a smile on her face. She didn't think that she was yet comfortable with what Morgause was planning. She constantly had to remind herself of what Merlin had done to her, till she felt calmer, in till she saw Merlin's limp body again. At first she was going to carry Merlin on her horse, but Morgause wouldn't let her.

Morgana didn't know what to think, but the little sympathy she had sound for Merlin, wasn't enough to stop this.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Only one word ran through his mind and that was _Merlin_. He didn't think whether Merlin was alright or not, because he couldn't afford to, he needed his head in the chase. He didn't think where Merlin could be, because he didn't need to, he just followed the trail. He didn't think about the memories he had of Merlin, like everyone else, because he just couldn't.

Arthur rode his horse, like he had never done before. Nothing registered with him but the trail in front. The looks Leon gave him, the speed he was going, the fact that half his knights couldn't keep up nor the almost race that Edward had going on with him. No, the only thing Arthur thought of was a name along with a face. _Merlin_ with his pale skinned, blue eyed, red lipped face that was framed by dark onyx hair. _Just Merlin. _

**End of chapter...**

**So, I said I will tell you which one was my favourite, and it is Arthur thinking... unlike the others it came to me easily, and it just felt right for Arthur, he just seems to think like this, focused and not thinking of the emotional bits when he has something to do. **

**Let me know what you think...**


	12. Friend or Foe?

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long... I've had a very bad and horrible year, my whole life was turned upside down and inside out, but I'm starting this New Year with high hopes!**

**And I just want to thank all the people who didn't give up on me and even now I still get alerts and reviews, they are part of what gave me the strength to get my old life back! So thank you!**

Chapter 12 Friend or Foe?

Arthur all but ran down the corridor as he made his way towards the great hall. He was fuming, that was clear for all that came across him. He had just got back from the search empty handed, and he had just learned that his father wasn't letting him go back to the search, they had just came back to exchange their exhausted horses, and pick up new supplies. They didn't have time to waste; Merlin had been missing for a week, no not a week, more than that, 8 days. Arthur shook his head and increased his speed; he was practically skipping now, though not the jolly kinds that he was used to seeing Merlin do. Up on his arrival at the huge doors, the two guards stationed either side of it, nearly crashed into each other trying to quickly get the door open for him. Arthur didn't notice his mind only on getting to his father and demand why he was not allowed to get to Merlin? Once the doors had opened, Arthur made his way to the end of the hall where his father stood, once he was close enough that he didn't need to shout for the king to hear him, he made his displeasure known by something other than a scowl.

"Father! What is the meaning of this? Why am I not allowed to get back to the search?" he demanded. His father regarded him with raised eyebrows and dismissed the council members that he had been talking with.

"Arthur, I need you to calm down first before we discuss anything." Was all that Uther said. This did not calm Arthur down, in fact it made him fume even more, but he knew his father, and he knew that it would get him nowhere if he did not comply, he could always run of on his own and continue the search, but he was only one man, he needed the extra power the knights and guards provided. He closed his eyes and took tow deep breaths, it did nothing to ease his burning anger, so kept on breathing deeply, counting each breath and matching them with his heartbeat that consumed his mind, in out, lub dub, 1 2. When he thought that he had somewhat calmed down he opened his eyes again and looked at his father, and at his nod he began again.

"Father, you can't stop the search! We have to find them!" he said still not able to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"I know Arthur, I want them as much as you do. But" he went on when Arthur opened his mouth again. "We have to be practical about this, I'm having a meeting tonight with some of the lords, they have been gathering information for me, I suggest you attend and tomorrow, once you have had a good night's sleep and a warm meal, then you can go back out there and search again."

"But father, we don't have time" Arthur began only to be cut off by the king again.

"They have been missing a week Arthur; I hardly doubt one more night will matter. And don't you think hearing what the reports are will help you in your search as well as proper food and rest?"

Arthur had to concede to that, he gave a nod of understanding and then left his father to his council. He had to agree that he could do with a bath.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Morgana walked down towards the dungeons, where she knew she could find her sister, it had become her favourite place in the past week. Morgana flinched as she heard another scream. This is not what she wanted, not at all, she expected Morgause to kill Merlin straight away, and instead she had opted to make him suffer. She used all sort of tools and magic to torture Merlin, and Morgana just wanted it to stop, she just wanted the screaming to stop. But Morgause wouldn't listen to her; she couldn't accept that a mere serving boy had managed to stop her plans so often! And Morgana couldn't even go back to Camelot to escape the sounds coming from the dungeons. She had gone back the same night they took Merlin, only to find the guards waiting for her to arrest her. Uther knew of her betrayal. She hadn't gone back to the dungeons though, she couldn't face him. But now she had to find Morgause. Before she got to the cell Merlin was kept in, she called out Morgaues' name, not wanting to get any nearer to the cell and see what was inside it.

"Yes Sister?" Morgause said coming out of the cell and looking at her wit curiosity and annoyance for interrupting her 'fun'.

"King Cenred is here" Morgana said. At once Morgause gave a smirk of delight, she was planning Camelot's downfall with him.

"Excellent" she said in response, making her way to the stairs that led out of the dungeons and to the upper parts of the abandoned Castle they had taken over. Before Morgause got on the stairs, she turned around and looked at Morgana. "And while I am occupied, why don't you keep our guest company?" And with that she left, not giving her sister a chance to respond.

Morgana stood rooted to the spot, not wanting to see into the cell, or go back up and see Cenred grovel to gain Morgause's affections. She stood for a while undecided, but the little voices of pain coming from the cell had her slowly getting to the cell. What she saw when she got there had her breath catch in her chest. Merlin looked awful; there was not a single space on his skin that wasn't bruised or bloody. The image was just wrong! Merlin was the one who always smiled, and cheered everyone up. He shouldn't be broken! Morgana got it now; she understood why so many people had come for Merlin's party. Because now that she saw that image broken, the image of who Merlin truly was, she realised what had been taken. Merlin was chained to the wall and all of his clothing, but his trousers, was missing. He hung from the chains not having the strength to hold himself up. Despite the broken image Morgana knew that Merlin hadn't broken yet, it was something that Morgause was not happy about. Morgana looked at the boy, for he was a boy, and all she saw was the naive young man who had come bumbling into their lives, he had brightened it. He had done that for her too, when he kept her secret and brought her flowers when she wasn't well, that was until he poisoned her. But looking at him now she couldn't be angry, she felt he had paid for what he had done to her.

"I… I'm sorry" was the tiny whisper that came from Merlin. "For what I did to you that now you cling to your hatred. I never wanted that"

Morgana stared at the boy in front of her, who had been tortured to the edge, and all he could think of was what he had done to her! This wasn't right! It wasn't supposed to go like this!

"Why did you?" Morgana couldn't help but ask.

"Arthur..." Was all Morgana needed to here, because of course Merlin would have done that for Arthur. There was nothing he would do for Arthur was there? This week was awful, now she saw what she had really done!

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed at Merlin willing him to understand, willing him to forgive her. "This...This wasn't meant to happen! I- What have I done?" She had to do something, she had to get Merlin out of here! She walked forwards to break the chain only to find them enchanted. Morgause hadn't taken any chances, these chains were used to lock up people with magic! "I'll get you out of here, I promise!" she said before leaving. She knew how to open those chains, there was key that was in Morgaues' room that would open them, and with her sister distracted with Cenred, getting the keys was the easy part. But soon she realised she couldn't get Merlin out of here on her own, she needed help.

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Arthur sat at the table feeling anxious. None of these council men had anything useful to report, and Arthur hated sitting down and doing nothing! He was so close to getting up and leaving, just as he took a breath to tell his father so, there was commotion outside the doors. He was already on edge, so Arthur was up on his feet with his sward in hand before the others could so much as turn their heads to look at the doors. Soon the door opened and in walked... Morgana! Arthur was at her side before he knew what he was doing, sward inches away from Morgan's face.

"WHERE IS HE?" he bellowed at her. She looked at him with round, slightly fearful, eyes.

"I'll tell you" she said, "That's what I'm here for" Arthur still refused to remove his sward, till his father placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed saying his name with warning. He brought his sward down but didn't put it away.

"Morgana" Uther faced her. "You have some explaining to do!" Morgana gulped, she then dropped her head in what Arthur thought might be shame.

"Yes, I-" She paused voice trembling. "I'm sorry!" she then blurted, bursting in tears. Arthur stepped back, feeling awkward. He always hated it when Morgana cried, granted she hadn't really cried for years. Uther looking as awkward as Arthur felt himself, put his arms around Morgana and sent for Gaius and Gwen, who Morgana would feel more comfortable with. Soon everyone was gathered around her waiting as she calmed down some. Gwen and Gaius both had been stunned to find that Morgana had come to Camelot, but both had said nothing waiting to hear her story.

"Me and Merlin had some things between us, he helped me get through a tough time." She started. "But when Morgause came to Camelot to ask for my help I wanted to give it because I have magic and I was so tired of keeping it a secret!" she took a deep breath here looking at Uther, but the king said nothing. "Then Merlin stopped us, and I thought he had betrayed me, but I was wrong, I put you all in danger and he wanted to save you all, especially after Arthur went out to fight. I know now that when it comes to you" she said to Arthur "nothing will stop him."Arthur looked away from her, not sure what he was feeling. "He kept getting in the way for all our plans, so we decided to g-g-get rid of him. But everything went wrong. I saw who Morgause truly is! She's kept him in the dungeons, t-t-torturing him!" Arthur felt like fainting at her words, _torture_! "I never wanted this!"

"Where is he?!" Arthur asked her again "Morgana! Where is he?!"

"I'll show you! I'll take you to him." She said "Please you have to get him out of there!"Arthur looked at her, the possibility of this being a trap crossed his mind, but he disregarded it, he grow up with her, he knew when she was fake crying. Besides even if it was, he would still go because it was _Merlin_.

"We need a plan" Arthur took a hold of himself. _Finally something to do!_ "You will tell us everything we need to know, then we'll leave at first light!"

**End of chapter**

**Hope you liked it, this might not go where I originally had wanted, but I sort of don't remember where that was! But don't worry I have a very clear idea of where I want this to go now **


	13. Merlin Rescue

**Hey! Thanks you all for your support! I'm sorry but I haven't had the chance to answer all the reviews, but I am very grateful for your amazing response!**

**Chapter 13 Merlin Rescue**

Arthur looked at the castle in front of them, which had seen better days. He could feel his blood singing, Merlin was in there and he needed Arthur from what Morgana had been saying. Although for now he had to sit still waiting for the cover of the night, and he hated that so much. Every fibre of his being was screaming, itching, to get to Merlin and get him out of there. But for now they had to wait for Morgana who had gone to get the key to the magical bonds that she said Merlin was bound in. Trusting her after what she had done was really hard, but she was the only one able to walk in and get that key as Morgause didn't know she had came to Camelot and brought Arthur with him. Looking up at the sky for the nth time, Arthur cursed again, they still had some time left till dark. He had nearly abandoned the plan and got up to go in five times already and each time he was stopped by Leon or another knight set as a guard for him by Leon. He tensed his muscles, thinking about how fast he had to act if he needed to run in without being stopped, when he felt a hand rest heavily on his shoulder. A sigh of defeat escaped him and he looked up to see Edward looking at him with sympathy.

"I want to dash in too" the knight said. "But we need to do what's the best way of getting him out of here without causing him more pain" Arthur knew that of course, but it didn't make it any easier. He knew that Edward and Merlin were close friends, and that Edward really did care.

"I'm glad he has you for a friend" was all Arthur said to the knight, and then went back to staring at the castle that Morgause had taken over. Time passed and soon the sky began to darken. It was then that Morgana finally came out. When she reached them, Arthur was on her in a second.

"What took you so long?" He demanded of her. She gave him an annoyed look.

"They couldn't be suspicious of me" She explained. "I'd already been missing for hours, if I went missing again, so soon she'd notice!"Arthur frowned at her logic.

"Did you at least get the key?" he snapped at her. She took something out from her bosom with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'do you take me for an idiot?' Arthur snatched the key of her. "Right, you need to tell us how to get to Merlin"

"He's in the dungeons" She said "I'll show you"

"No" Arthur shook his head "You are staying here, and will give us directions on how to get there"

"I don't think so" Morgana said simply "You need my help and I'm not staying behind!"Arthur opened his mouth to argue again, when he was stopped by Edward.

"We don't have time for this" both Arthur and Morgana turned on to him, and seeing the will to argue on both their faces he said the next thing that would shut them up. "_Merlin_ doesn't have time for this" they both quietened at that, looking slightly ashamed. "You can show us the way lady Morgana" and that was that.

MAAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Morgana shifted in her hiding spot in the alcove, a few of Cenred's guards walked past her. She took a deep breath and looked round the corner to make sure all was clear, not seeing anyone she left her spot and was about to signal for Arthur and the knights when she stopped at the call of her name.

"Lady Morgana!" she turned to see another guard walking towards her. She gave him her best fake smile, catching sight of Arthur's stealthy move from behind the clueless guard. With sickening bang the hilt of Arthur's sward connected with said guard's head and he was out cold. Unwin and Owain hid the unconscious man in the alcove that Morgana had been hiding in and they all made their way toward the dungeons. Getting down was easy, no guards were present, clearly Morgause was too confident, but then again she had used magical chains, she was too confident that Morgana wouldn't betray her. Very soon they were down looking at the cells.

"Well, which cell?" Arthur asked her. She bit her lip, fearing Arthur's reaction when he saw Merlin, but soon she walked down towards Merlin's cell and looked in waiting for Arthur to react, and she was not disappointed. Arthur gave a gasp of horror, looking frozen in his place. The reaction caught the attention of the knights and they soon joined Arthur and they too gave similar reactions, Edward even gave what Morgana thought was a small yell of outrage. She concentrated on their reactions because she didn't want to look at Merlin again.

Arthur dashed forwards toward Merlin and got working on the chains. Things happened so fast that Morgana wasn't sure what exactly happened next. The moment the chains came off, Merlin gave a yell full of ... intensity. It was the only word Morgana could use, it wasn't one of pain but it was close. Then the whole castle began to shake as Merlin curled in on himself.

"We need to get out of here!" Leon yelled. Arthur picked up Merlin and ran out of the cell with Morgana and the rest behind him. They managed to get out of the lower levels on to the main floor, when the shaking stopped. Soon though they heard the running steps of Cenred's men, clearly coming to see what was going on. They barely managed to go to the end of the corridor before they were surrounded.

"Well well well" Came Cenred's voice from behind her. Morgan turned to see him stand there, both swards he always carried raised and facing their little group. "Lady Morgana! Your sister was adamant that you would not betray her, I wasn't so sure. Looks like I was right" he gave a wolf like smile, and then turned to Arthur. "Here to rescue a servant! I must say I'm surprised, never thought a pendragon would stoop so low"

Arthur growled at him. Morgana thought quickly, if Morgause was to catch up to them then escape would be almost impossible. They needed to get out now! Looking around she saw a crack in the ceiling, clearly caused during the earthquake earlier. A whispered word and the crack got bigger and then a portion of ceiling fell... right on top of Cenred's men. Not wasting any time she dashed, calling for the knights to follow her. She led them to the front door and soon they were running towards their horses.

MAAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

He didn't know where he was, but where ever it was it wasn't steady. He could feel himself being jolted constantly and it caused aches all over his body. He didn't know what knew torture Morgause had cooked up for him and he didn't think he wanted to know, so he kept his eyes firmly closed. But waking up was evitable, and soon Merlin felt his senses return to him. He was sitting upright on a horse from what he could tell, and someone was sitting behind him holding him tight to a firm, armour clad chest. He could smell fresh air and feel the breeze on his face, and he could hear chatter, the kind that he only heard when he was out with Arthur and his knights, although they sounded subdued.

Merlin didn't want to believe what his senses were telling him if it was a cruel trick of magic. But then he felt what he hadn't for too long, thanks to Morgause's magical chains, his magic. Daring to open his eyes, he was astonished by the sight that welcomed him. Camelot! Although it was in the distance and Merlin guessed they had at least a couple of hours before they got to the castle, but still. He didn't know what this was, a trick or real, but he had to know! Squirming in place trying to look at who was holding him and who was with them, and when he couldn't move, he panicked. His breathing sped up and he started to struggle even more. He nearly passed out; his senses all getting dull again. Suddenly he felt his world move sideways. Then he noticed that the horse had stopped moving and he was being lowered to the ground and someone was, rapidly saying his name.

Opening his eyes again (and when had he closed them!) he was met with the site of Arthur above him. It was Arthur who was calling his name.

"A-A-Arthur?" Merlin managed to get out. A look of relief passed over Arthur's face, before being replaced with worry again.

"Merlin!" Arthur said. "Are you ok?" Merlin wanted to roll his eyes and say something like 'what do you think, prat?' but all he managed was, "Yeh"

"I think maybe a break would be good before we set of again" that was a female voice. Merlin turned his head to see Morgana with them. She had clearly kept her promise to free him. Merlin smiled at her, very happy that she wasn't evil anymore. Morgana saw his smile, and gave a little hesitant one of her own.

"Right" Arthur said to her and then took the water skin that Edward handed to him, and placing the lid to Merlin's lips while Unwin lifted his head and Merlin drank gratefully.

They didn't stay for long, soon Merlin was back on Arthur's horse and the prince behind him and they left for Camelot. Once they reached the castle, Merlin looked up and smiled. He was back home! What got his attention though, was the people. They all came out and stood staring at the party. They had never done that before; they always looked, waved at the prince, and then went back to their business. But now they all stood staring, and then Merlin realised they were staring at him! He dropped his head, they were probably wondering why a servant was riding with the prince.

"Merlin!" someone shouted his name. He looked up to see little Lucy running to the front rows. She was a cute five year old that loved Merlin's stories. Merlin smiled at her, and then saw her mother behind her who was also looking at Merlin, but with fondness. She had expressed her thanks to Merlin before for his stories for her daughter. But to Merlin's shock she started clapping, and soon everyone was clapping.

"They're here for you" was small whisper in his ear. Merlin looked back at Arthur who gave Merlin a small smile of his own.

When they reached the court yard Arthur got of first, then helped Merlin off and then held on to him. Merlin looked up and then he was engulfed in huge. "Ow!" he bit out and was quickly released.

"God I'm so sorry, I'm just glad you're back, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was so worried, I-"

"Gwen" Arthur interrupted her. "I think Merlin needs to get inside" he said kindly. Gwen blushed and mumbled something but got out of the way. Arthur steered Merlin towards the castle entrance only to be met with the king.

"I'm glad you are back, Merlin" Merlin looked up startled. "Arthur was unbearable without you" Arthur grumbled at that, but Merlin was still stunned, especially by the smile on the king's face. "You better hurry up Arthur, I think Gaius will not be happy if he has to wait too long to see Merlin, his preparing medicine for him as we speak." Arthur nodded at his father and then helped Merlin in to the castle. Soon they were at the physicians courters.

"Merlin, my boy!" Gaius exclaimed when he saw them, hurrying forward to help Merlin get on the bed and soon was fussing away. Merlin closed his eyes and took it all in, simply glad that he was back home.

**End of chapter**

**Hope you all liked it! Read and review please! :D **


End file.
